Lone Traveler: The Slytherin Chronicles
by dunuelos
Summary: Severus Snape is confronted by the Lone Traveler on the Eve of his ascention to Slytherin Head of House. The visiting Harry teaches him to change the course of Slytherin and all of the Magical world. All he has to do is get them to open their eyes. The major portion is almost exclusively in the viewpoint of Severus Snape. Now with Lucius Malfoy thrown in.
1. The Redemption of Slytherin

_"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

_'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

_FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional_

* * *

><p>Part the First<p>

* * *

><p>Severus Snape sat within his office, contemplating his new position. To be perfectly truthful, he was quite bitter. The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had forced him into this position.<p>

As soon as the Dark Lord was defeated, Slughorn had almost immediately retired. He suspected that Slughorn had stayed at Hogwarts to take advantage of Dumbledore's protection. When that protection was no longer necessary, Slughorn had almost joyfully left – leaving the issue of the need for a new Head of House and the broken remains of Slytherin behind.

In truth, he despised the former Slytherin Head of House. Horace Slughorn, while skilled in potions, had no cunning in his cultivation of influence. A student who had something to take advantage of was treated well and given a leg up. A student who came from an ignoble background and had no useable contacts was ignored and often used as a foil.

So, here he was, in January of 1982, about to take charge. He was near a decision as to how he would comport himself as a member of Hogwarts staff. His bitterness would almost certainly lead to the further alienation of Slytherin from the rest of Hogwarts – except something was about to happen which would change it all.

Just as he was about to finish the last of his glass of firewhisky, there was suddenly a bright light in the middle of his office. It was bright enough that, in the dim setting, he had to shield his eyes.

That light coalesced into a figure. He reached for his wand, tightening his grip even as he forced his eyes to focus.

"Who are you?" he asked the newly arrived figure.

The man looked around. In disgust, he noticed the similarity between his old nemesis (thankfully now dead) and this newly arrived wizard. The man looked at him and said, "I'm known by many names. Perhaps you've heard the tale of the Lone Traveler?"

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was once again drinking a glass of firewhisky. The newly arrived Harry Potter (he could barely contain his sneer of disgust) had told him a horrible tale of the future, thus necessitating the additional glass.<p>

Finally, he looked at the calm figure before him and asked and asked (his disdain barely concealed), "So, why exactly are you here?"

The loathsome man before him shrugged. "I don't know." He paused and then asked curiously, "What were thinking about right before I arrived?"

With some annoyance he replied, "I don't see why that is a necessary piece of information."

With a smile that too closely reminded him of James Potter, the Traveler replied, "Well, considering that I arrived in front of you it is likely that my current task has to do with you. And it isn't as though I'm normally within any given universe long enough to take personal advantage of what I learn."

With a sigh he said, "Fine. Do you want to know what I was thinking? I despise the position I am required to take. I am required to teach the subject of Potions – regardless of the fact that most students were complete dunderheads and without any skill or vision whatsoever. I was forced to take a vow to protect the spawn of my most hated nemesis. I am required to take the responsibility of guiding Slytherin in such a way that none suspect my true allegiance to prepare for the time when the Dark Lord will most assuredly return – your own tale makes that obvious. I will be _required_ to once again act at the Headmaster's spy. In short – I feel poorly used and I am feeling quite bitter about it."

The Traveler looked at him and took on a look of thought. Finally he asked, "Would you like my help? Freely given?"

Severus considered that. He, in fact, was feeling so alone that this offer of assistance was mightily tempting. Finally, in a neutral voice, he asked, "And what form would your assistance take?"

The Traveler smiled, "How would you like to turn your House members into true Slytherins – rather than the pale imitation that the former Dark Lord influenced them to be?"

Severus was very intrigued by that answer.

* * *

><p>Severus made his way to his office. He had very little time. His dimensional visitor had left for most of the day to take care of a few items of business that would help prevent the Dark Lord from ever returning. Considering that he no longer wished to serve the former Dark Idiot, Severus had no issues with aiding the visitor with his own plans.<p>

The Traveler had suggested calling him by his oft-used pseudonym of Gary Seven – it was far less uncomfortable for him to use this than his real name and so he agreed. He entered his office to find the visitor exactly where he anticipated.

"The prefects are gathering the students within the Common room. To be perfectly frank, this particular gambit makes me nervous – I do not need my reputation tarnished."

"You will, as you said, be able to monitor my actions from this office. Slytherin did a pretty good job setting this office up. Trust me – no one will know that the person speaking will be someone else."

Severus sighed. "Very well."

The Traveler took the Polyjuice potion that Severus had prepared and drank it. Before him, now, was his doppelganger. He grimaced at the sight – he did not have a very good self image. Seven then transfigured his robes so that they matched what he wore. He then paused. "Is there a charm that you use to make your robes billow like they do?"

Severus looked at his doppelganger with disdain and then cast a charm. "This will simulate it. I need no charm personally," he smirked as he explained.

* * *

><p>The Slytherins were all congregated within the common room. There was a low murmur of chatter taking place as they awaited their Head of House.<p>

Suddenly, the door to the Head's office opened and Severus Snape walked out. His bearing was confident and his expression was completely unreadable. He made his way to the area next to the door and stood there.

The voices in the background soon faltered and silence engulfed the room.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts. As the Headmaster explained at dinner, I am Severus Snape, your new Potions Professor and Head of House. Are there any immediate questions?"

One of the older Slytherins called out, "Why should we listen to one of Dumbledore's lackeys? My father told me that the muggle-loving fool backed you up in the Wizengamot – kept you out of Azkaban."

Severus cocked his head and considered the student. "I will answer that in a moment. Does anyone else have similar comments regarding my background? I assure you all that any meeting within Slytherin will stay within Slytherin. No comments or question, honestly expressed, will engender punishment or even subtle payback."

Another student, a fifth year, said, "My mum told me that you were a follower of the Dark Lord." This opened the floodgates and several more students made comments. Finally, Snape motioned for silence.

"Well. To answer all of your questions the answer is: I am Slytherin." There was much confusion in the room. "The question you must ask yourself is: What possible benefit would I obtain from claiming allegiance to Dumbledore OR the Dark Lord at this moment?"

The students of Slytherin House considered that.

"As of right now, the political situation with Great Britain favors those that opposed the Dark Lord. That might change. If I claimed allegiance to the Dark Lord, word might reach those in power and I would suffer. If I claim allegiance to the Dark Lord's opponents, I would suffer should he return to power. I know my allegiance and to whom I am loyal – why would I sully that by charging without thought like a _Gryffindor_?" His sneer was quite obvious.

Those that had expressed their concerns were calming down as they thought about it.

"Here is truth: I am your Head of House. Whether I obtained that position by truly aligning myself with Dumbledore or whether I am using guile to spy for the Dark Lord on Dumbledore, the fact remains: Here I am. I am not within Azkaban. I hold a position of authority. I hold power. Consider that for a moment."

After a few seconds, Snape spoke again. "Now that I hold power, however, I intend to keep it. And I will do so very simply: By being the best Head of Slytherin I can be. My question to all of you: What does it mean to be Slytherin?"

There were a number of comments shouted out. Included within them were: Tradition. Cunning. Guile. The supremacy of Wizards over Muggles. Ambition. And a number of other things.

"All interesting answer – some true, some false, some misleading." He took an item from his pocket and put it on the ground. He then waved his hand and wordlessly caused the package to unshrink. There were a number of gasps.

Snape smirked at the room. "The question you must ask yourself is: How powerful am I really? Did you not just see me perform wandless magic?" There were several awed nods. "Was it truly wandless or did I charm the box to resize when placed upon the floor? Did I have control of it through my other hand, held behind my back?" He pulled his hand out and all saw the wand within it. "Can anyone tell?"

The students all looked at each other and then back to their new Head of House. None looked quite certain. Snape nodded with satisfaction. "And I won't enlighten you either. I'd rather keep my skills to myself. As a proper Slytherin should."

He then, with his wand, wordlessly moved books out of the box and onto a shelf located within the room. "This is the Oxford English Dictionary, considered by both muggles and wizards to be the definitive authority on the English Language. It is eleven volumes long – in very small type. I expect each of you, within the week, to complete an assignment. I wish you to review the meaning of the following words _and their origins_: Ambition. Cunning. Guile. Power. Supremacy. You may not take these volumes from the common room. You are required to use them for this assignment. In one week, we shall have another meeting where we shall discuss the words and their context within what it means to be a Slytherin."

He then gave a very serious look. "In the mean time, I will tell you all now: You ARE Slytherin. One requirement I will give you right now: You are required to maintain decorum and unity whenever you leave this room. The other houses look down upon us because of our history. They feel superior right now. I require you to support each other. No Slytherin may walk outside of the common room without at least one other – and preferably two. If you are attacked, I require you to use defensive shields only. I require you to take no revenge and to NOT take liberties and attack the other houses – regardless of how attractive such should look."

There were sounds of outrage. "Quiet!" The room quieted instantly. "I plan on ensuring that Slytherin's reputation is repaired and expanded. If I can prove, through prior incantatum and other methods, that you only defend yourselves, I can ensure that we will no longer have the reputation of being the Dark House. Instead of Slytherin receiving disdain and mistrust, it will be the members of the _other_ House that will. I am certain that you know of which House I speak."

There were several nods of understanding. He gave a tight-lipped smirk. "And if you follow me and listen to my counsel, I will make this promise: Slytherin shall enjoy unprecedented power and influence, not just within the walls of Hogwarts, but within all of Magical Britain. Are you all with me?"

There was a cheer that went up. The House of Slytherin had taken its first step toward returning to its roots.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape considered the scene he had just witnessed. He had been hesitant to allow Seven to take his place and to introduce the House to a new paradigm. But he, as the Snape doppelganger had proclaimed, WAS a Slytherin. And he could see the value of it.<p>

Finally, the door opened and his visitor returned. "Was that sufficiently within the image you wish to portray?"

Severus carefully considered his words before answering, "It will suffice for the nonce."

The two sat silently until the Polyjuice wore off. Finally, when both were back to normal, Severus asked Gary, "What is the next step?"

Gary Seven smirked as he replied, "You're going to make the remainder of your schoolyard tormentors indebted to you, as well as my dimensional brother."

Once again, Severus Snape was intrigued.

Remus Lupin made his way into the Hogshead.

In the last three months he had been scrambling to survive. Since the death of two of his closest friends due to the betrayal of the last, his transformations had been particularly harsh. It made it hard to find a job – especially when he wanted to curl up in a corner and die. The only thing that kept him from giving up was the idea that he might eventually be able to be part of Harry's life. He had one pack member left, no matter how young, and he would not jeopardize the final chance to have a pack.

He had received a letter via owl which had been slightly interesting. It had claimed that there was information available that would be personally valuable. As it came from Hogwarts, he was curious enough to follow up. He nodded at the Headmaster's brother as he entered. Albeforth nodded back and pointed toward one of the private rooms.

He went in and looked around. His hackles rose a bit when he realized who awaited him.

"What do you want?" Remus asked harshly.

Severus Snape sneered at the werewolf. "I am, as my letter said, providing valuable information for reasonable consideration. As the letter said, the Headmaster's brother is providing surety that neither one of us will attack the other."

Remus huffed and moved to sit down – far away from the other man. "Fine. What is it that you wish to impart?"

Severus considered the man before him. "You undoubtedly remember that prior to the incident in our fifth year that my closest friend was Lily Evans."

Remus growled, "Lily _Potter_."

Severus sneered. "Regardless of later _appellations_ to her name, she was Lily Evans when she was my friend. And however I choose to remember the best friend I ever had before I was pushed into an egregious mistake through the actions of your compatriots is none of your concern. As I said, you will remember that my first and closest friend was Lily Evans."

Remus withheld the growl but ground out the word, "Yes."

"Then I hope that you can understand that I wish to ensure her betrayer suffers as much as I am able."

Remus was becoming more irritable. "Of course. But their betrayer now sits in Azkaban, so I don't see why you have asked me to come here."

"I know that such is what you – and most of magical Britain – believes. But I know that such a belief is _in error_."

Remus Lupin once again descended into growling. "What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

Severus paused for a moment. "Are you aware that the Headmaster, in the recent spate of Wizengamot hearings regarding the Death Eaters, testified that I acted as a spy for him into the Dark Lord's organization?"

Remus was surprised. "No. I was not aware. I haven't been keeping up."

"Then know that it is true and that the Headmaster was correct. Regardless of any rash decisions I made upon leaving Hogwarts I never forgot my past. And when my first friend was targeted, I willingly betrayed the Dark Lord so as to prevent her death. Unfortunately, I was unsuccessful – for the most part. With one exception: A small part of her survived."

Remus breathed out, "Harry."

Severus nodded curtly. "Correct." He looked Remus directly in the eye as he continued, "And I have recently found that the remaining part of my friend was placed with a person I feel is wholly unsuitable to his care and that must be rectified."

This was information that Remus had been searching for. "_Who_?"

"Lily's muggle sister Petunia."

Remus looked at Severus with horror. "Who the hell put Harry with her? She refused to even come to Lily's wedding – I remember James having to comfort her about that."

Severus sighed. "The Headmaster decided that it was the most appropriate place. He sees things through rose-colored glasses. Both you and I know that family is not always truly _family_. He does not see it. That is why I did not try to take of this through him. He would not listen, even though I grew up with the woman and know she is a vengeful, stone-cold bitch."

Remus growled again. "So what do we do?"

"Firstly, you need to be aware: Sirius Black was not the secret keeper. The secret was held by someone I later learned was a closet Death Eater: Peter Pettigrew."

Remus looked at Severus with horror and then howled. Severus was happy that he had set up privacy charms. Finally Remus looked back and said, "At least the traitor got his. How do we clear Sirius?"

"Two things: One. Peter Pettigrew is not dead. Two. I will tell you where you can find him and how to catch him. And you make me a promise in exchange for what I am telling you."

Remus looked at Severus with wild eyes. "What promise?"

With perfect solemnity Severus answered, "You ensure that the boy is taught the truth. That it was I who put aside childhood grudges to achieve freedom for his godfather. That it was a Slytherin who achieved justice for the betrayal of a Gryffindor. You will ensure that the boy is not raised with arrogance and prejudice. Ensure he is not raised to be a bully. Do these things and I will do my part to ensure that justice is accomplished."

Remus calmed down as he considered what he was being asked. In the end, he thought it a small price to pay to reunite his pack. "You have my word."

Severus once again nodded curtly. "Very well. Recently I overheard a first year Gryffindor telling one of his friends about the rat that his brother caught in their garden. What was interesting about the rat was that it was missing a claw on its right-front paw. I assume you remember what they found of Pettigrew?"

Remus nodded.

"The family is headed by a member of the Order. I am quite certain that you could arrange for the father to help you catch him. He should stun the rat – not try to just keep it contained. Aurors such as Alastor Moody and Amelia Bones could then be brought in to witness the forcible return of the rat to its true form. I am certain that the dark mark on the arm of every Death Eater will prove sufficient cause for questioning. Pettigrew is not a member of the old families and will not enjoy the protections they do against Veritaserum questioning. You can then ensure justice is achieved. I require the opportunity to speak to Black when he is released, as soon as he is medically cleared."

Remus nodded curtly. "What family has the rat?"

"The Weasley family."

Remus gasped. A more light-sided family you would be hard-pressed to find. He stood up. "I will do as you ask. And not because you demand it, but because it is the right thing."

"I understand. But my demands are not negotiable. While I want to ensure Pettigrew is punished, I AM a Slytherin."

Remus almost chuckled as he replied, "That is true."


	2. The Practice of Slytherin

A/N: This will be three or four chapters – not QUITE long enough for its own story ID but longer than most Traveler threads.

_"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

_'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

_FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional_

* * *

><p>Part the Second<p>

* * *

><p>It was 7:00. Severus Snape felt much older than his 22 years.<p>

He had spent a good portion of the day outside of class defusing tensions between his Slytherins and other Houses. While he was satisfied that only one of them was started by a Slytherin, each required proper handling.

The other Heads of House were beginning to understand that he wanted to be involved in all incidents involving his students. He had also observed an incident between a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff.

When Minerva and Pomona had questioned his calling them in for such a minor incident, he had emphasized that he wanted to be called whenever a Slytherin was involved in an altercation – and he was only returning the same consideration.

He had then established his preferred method of investigation by requiring not only the two students but all students who had stayed and watched to present their wands for _prior incantati_. When one student protested (a Ravenclaw – the two Slytherins in the crowd had known not to protest) he had emphasized the need to prevent any student from being framed.

Tbe Hufflepuff had then been sent to the hospital wing (he had performed a quick couter charm initially) and the Gryffindor had been turned over to a livid Head of House.

He entered his office and moved to his liquor cabinet to pour the one fingerwidth he indulged himself with when he had a tough day. Suddenly …

"Rough day?"

Severus Snape, Slytherin, spy and veteran, almost dropped his bottle of firewhisky. He calmly set it down and turned. "Could you not startle me within my own office?"

Gary Seven smirked at the man and said, "Would you have preferred I interrupt you in your Potions lab?"

Severus considered that and then sighed. "Fine. To what do I owe the dubious pleasure of your company this evening?"

"How are things going?" Gary asked.

Severus finished pouring his whisky as he considered his answer. "It has been stressful but I am establishing myself with the other heads. So in that, at least, it has been good." He sat down and took a sip.

"Well, that's good. You might want to keep an eye out for the Prophet tomorrow. It's begun."

Severus was of two minds about that. "So, Pettigrew has been apprehended and _Black_ will be free?"

Gary nodded and smirked. "It was a bit of show to ensure he got a fair trial, but Remus has a decent sense of theatre. Say whatever you will, the Marauders were good at attracting attention when they pulled a prank."

Severus gave the man a withering look. "Yes, quite."

"Anyway, I've come back to see if you need anything else. I've set a whole bunch of things in motion but the multiverse hasn't pulled me on. So it's obvious I have more to do."

Severus considered that for a moment. "It would be salubrious if there was a more efficient system in place for Hogwarts professors to call the Heads as needed. I am insisting on being called when dealing with a Slytherin altercation, but it takes much time to send a random student to retrieve me."

Gary thought about that. "Let me think on that and get back to you." He paused and then looked at Severus. "You really are a learned and intelligent man – your language makes that obvious. The typical Hogwarts student must annoy you to no end."

Severus gave Gary a long-suffering look. "You have _no_ … _idea_."

* * *

><p>It was immediately after classes the next day when Severus was called to Headmaster's office. He provided the password and was called in before he could knock.<p>

"Ah, yes. Severus. Come and take a seat," Albus Dumbledore said congenially.

Severus moved to stand near the window. "Thank you. But I sit often when brewing and prefer to stand for the moment. You asked to see me?"

Albus was slightly taken aback – but it would only be noticeable if one was observant, more observant than most of the sheep that made up the Wizarding world. "Yes. Of course. Well, first I want to ask how you are settling in?"

"I have been settling in well. I have begun to control the more negative impulses of my Slytherins and have instituted procedures to … _reduce tension_."

Albus' eyes twinkled as he considered his spy. "Yes. Minerva mentioned the incident with young Mr. Travers. Why did you not take care of it yourself? You have the authority."

Severus had a blank expression as he replied, "As Slytherin Head of House, I am demanding involvement in all altercations involving my students. I am only returning that consideration to the others. I have no need to deal with every student – my own take much of my attention."

Albus considered that. "Well, we shall see how that works. Anyway, I asked you here to get your advice on an issue I have."

"And the issue is …"

Albus sighed. "Sirius Black."

Severus sneered – Dumbledore would have been suspicious if he hadn't. "And what concern do you have about him?"

"As you might have seen in the Prophet he was exonerated. While I am happy to find our assumptions about him false, his presence on the scene provides complications."

"Oh?"

"Yes. He is the godfather of the boy-who-lived. I have placed the boy where I could erect powerful wards. If Sirius demands custody as his godfather, the wards will be lost. And I can't have that." Albus was very serious as he said that.

Severus had been told by Seven that the Headmaster would take this position. "What matter? Explain to the man about the wards. Allow him to visit the boy and spend time with him, but demand that he allow him to reside where you have placed him."

Albus sighed. "That would be fine, except the family I placed him with would not appreciate interference. And if Sirius always visits the same place, some follower of Tom might notice and follow him – thus negating the anonymity that Harry Potter currently enjoys."

"With whom did you place the boy?" He gave a small sneer when he said _boy_ – he was playing his part with the Headmaster as Seven had suggested.

Albus looked solemn as he said, "Lily's sacrifice provided a protection that only could be extended by placing the boy under a Blood Ward. His only common relative with his mother was his mother's sister Petunia."

Severus, although he had been told by Seven, needed a moment to get his emotions under control when confronted with the confirmation. "First of all, I believe you have made a mistake. Petunia Evans was a spiteful, bitter girl whom I am certain has become a spiteful, bitter woman. If you wish the boy to grow unharmed, it would probably be best for there to be a regular monitor to ensure the boy is properly cared for. Black could provide that."

Severus paused and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Insist that he learn how to operate in the muggle world exclusively. Black is a pureblood and, although he knew muggleborns, I am certain he never learned how to fit in in muggle society. You wish to keep the boy away from his fame – and that is likely a good thing. If Black wants to visit and spend time with the boy, he must be able to do it there.

"Institute procedures which would prevent Black from a routine which would lead any Dark wizard to the boy. Insist Black apparate to random locations within London and then take muggle conveyance to visit him. The random apparating will prevent whatever muggle taxi from being tagged with a tracking charm because the taxi will not be predetermined. He must check himself before going there so that any tracking charm is found and dispelled. The muggle taxi will confound any magical tracking. Insist he perform no magic within the neighbourhood that the boy lives in. If he wishes to take him away from the home for any length of time beyond twelve hours, insist that Black check with you to ensure that the wards will not be negatively affected."

Albus was astonished as he considered his spy. "Your suggestions are well conceived – even done without forewarning." He paused. "I see that your mind is much more suited to clandestine actions than my own." Mentally, Severus scoffed at that – Albus Dumbledore was the master of manipulation. "Can you put aside your rivalry with Sirius and take charge of security procedures for Black's involvement? It would ensure that he is kept safe and away from scrutiny. And your vow means that you will not endanger him."

Severus gave all indications of being emotionally rebellious but finally said, "_Fine_. But I insist that _you_ explain the situation to Black. I will not put up with pranks, vitriol, or hostility. If I am to play this part, I must insist on proper behaviour."

Albus smiled, eyes twinkling, as he replied, "I can certainly do that."

* * *

><p>Severus Snape looked at the letter he had received. His new policies were creating some waves. He wasn't worried though. He made his way to the Deputy Headmistress. "Minerva. I will need to leave for an hour. One of the parents has a question for me and it will be better if I met them elsewhere."<p>

Minerva was curious. "Is there a problem you need help with?"

"No. Just a need to defuse possible future issues."

* * *

><p>Severus made his way into the Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta immediately noted his entry. "Ah, Mr. Snape. How are you this afternoon?"<p>

"I am fine, Madam. I am here to meet Mr. Woolsworth."

"Yes. He requested a private room. Through that door." She pointed to one of the private dining areas. "What refreshment would you like?"

"Butterbeer for me."

He made his way to the room and found a very annoyed looking wizard. He moved to sit across from the man, saying nothing. Rosmerta quickly entered the room and served the butterbeer before leaving, closing the door behind her.

The man looked at him. Severus calmly drank his butterbeer and looked back. Finally the man broke. "You are Severus Snape, the new Head of Slytherin?"

"Yes, I am," Severus answered.

The man pulled a letter from his pocket and almost threw it to him. "I received this letter from my son."

Severus nodded and quickly perused it. "Yes. That does appear to be Thaddeus' style."

"Do you see the problem with it?"

"No I do not."

The man's face took on an ugly look. "My son mentions that he is tutoring a _muggleborn_. And that you arranged it."

"Yes, quite true."

The man's anger increased. "Why are you encouraging my son to consort with … those _lesser_ than us?"

Severus regarded the man and replied, "You object because I have your son tutoring a _mudblood_, correct?"

The man nodded curtly.

"Do you know the name of the _mudblood_ you son is tutoring?"

The man shook his head. "He didn't mention it."

"That's true. Before I answer that I have a question for you: What does your family do? How do you make money?"

The man was confused. "We raise sheep to provide parchment, textiles, and food for both wizards and certain farms that raise carnivorous animals."

"Yes. And you sell to Scribbulus and Scrivenshaft?"

The man was thrown off. "Well, yes. But what does that have to do with the issue at hand?"

Severus nodded. "The _muggleborn_ that your son is tutoring is a Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff's are interesting as they go to great lengths to be loyal to their friends and allies."

The face of the man he was facing took on a disgusted look. "What does that matter? They're just _Hufflepuffs_."

Severus' face took on a small smirk when he said, "I am constantly amazed that the average pureblood looks down upon them, casting them as the leftovers. They work hard and are remarkably united." He paused to take a drink.

"Would it be of interest to you that the muggleborn we are discussing has entered into a close friendship with Cadues Scrivenshaft? And that young Mr. Scrivenshaft, wanting to ensure that his friend is not treated poorly, has inserted himself into the tutoring session, thus also taking advantage of your son's ability in potions?"

The man's face took on a deer-in-the-light look. "I was not aware."

"Now imagine it is, oh, early 1997. Cadeus has just been installed as the new operating manager for the Scrivenshaft shop, preparing himself to take over the business – his Grandfather has passed away and his father has taken over. He reviews the books and lists of vendors. He has recently learned that his old potion's tutor, Thaddeus Woolsworth, has taken a significant part in the Woolsworth operation. He notes that Woolsworth is being crowded out by others that he is not as familiar with. He thinks upon his friend, the beautiful and talented Gemma, who might be by that time his wife for all we know, and how young Thaddeus took the time and effort to help them succeed, earning them an Outstanding grade on their Potions OWLs. And perhaps their NEWTs. Very important of course – the making of proper inks requires knowledge of potions. Of course, Cadeus was a Hufflepuff. He's loyal. What do you think he would do if his old potions tutor that helped him so much was being treated poorly by his own company? I'm sure you can imagine _that_ reaction."

Mr. Woolsworth was staring at Severus in shock.

Severus stood up and quickly finished his butterbeer before putting it down. "I am the Head of Slytherin, Mr. Woolsworth. It is my job to ensure that my students learn to express the cunning and guile necessary to achieve their ambitions. As such, I will take whatever necessary steps to ensure that they succeed. Is there anything else you wished to enquire about?"

Mr. Woolsworth mutely shook his head.

Severus gave a small bow. "Very well. I'm certain you can take care of the price of the refreshments. Have a good day, sir." Severus turned and walked out of the room, robes billowing.

* * *

><p>Severus sat within the staff lounge. He was watching, sitting quietly, waiting for the remaining staff members to appear.<p>

Finally, the last arrival – Albus Dumbledore – arrived with his gleaming hair and beard and colorful robes. He was smiling as he sat down. "I see that everyone is here. That is good. How are we all doing?"

There were various sounds and comments in reply. Finally, the small talk was completed. "So, are there any issues that anyone wants to bring up?"

The voice from off to the side surprised many of them. "If I may, Headmaster?"

They all looked over and saw the newest staff member sitting calmly off to the side. "Yes. Severus. What concerns you?"

"As I have discussed privately with the other Heads and yourself, I am working to correct possible … issues … involving the members of Slytherin. As a result, I have required all altercations involving said students to be brought to my immediate attention. I have also ensured that the other Heads are involved with their own students."

The Heads all nodded in agreement. The non-Heads looked interested. And the Headmaster just smiled and twinkled – annoyingly so.

"However, the logistics of such makes it tedious and time consuming. Corralling a passing student to get word to another staff member can take much time. If this is not solved, the system will be dropped as too cumbersome."

There were a number of nods. Finally Minerva asked, "And what would you propose?"

Severus nodded at the Deputy Headmistress. He then reached beside his chair and picked up a box. He stood and brought it to the main table. He opened the box and poured out a number of items.

"I spoke of this issue with a neutral acquaintance of mine. He applied his creative mind to creating a solution for me. These are the results."

The staff all looked at the contents that were revealed. There were several medallions and several chains.

"Each of these items is a medallion to be worn by each staff member. There is an icon for each subject, as well as for each House. In addition, there is one for Hogwarts as a whole. Through interconnection, each mediallion can be used to communicate to any other staff member an alert as well as a location. Should any professor find themselves confronted, for example, by a Slytherin and a Gryffindor at odds, the professor need only press here and here," he pointed to two icons, "and then push a location icon – floor and quadrant – and," he did as he explained and two of the medallions lit up, "the Head medallions will alert the corresponding staff member. The medallion will become warm, alerting the wearer to the message. If there is a general problem or emergency, the Hogwarts crest will alert the Headmaster."

He pulled the gaudiest medallion from the pile. "This is the Headmaster's medallion." A more sedate one was pulled out. "This is the Deputy's medallion. These two alone can put out a general alert to ALL staff medallions if there is an attack, an incursion, or a need for a general alert.

Albus' eyes lit up as he received the medallion for the Headmaster. It appealed to his taste. Before there were any objections, he quickly passed out the others. "They need not be worn – as long as they are within sight. However they can also be concealed beneath one's robes. There are four extras for additional staff or others the Headmaster might want to include." He reached into his robes. "Here are the records and instructions which would allow additional medallions to be made. Here is an instruction sheet which will teach each staff member how to use them."

He quickly moved to sit down and watch as the staff looked over the items and instructions. Filius looked possibly bubbly. "Severus! These are wonderful! I can only imagine the charms which went into creating them."

The current Defense professor had a frown. "This says that it uses the Protean charm … isn't that what you-know-who used to …" Everyone looked up at the comment.

Severus really tried to hide his sneer. "Regardless of the misuse of magic by Dark wizards, the value and validity of properly used charms and magic cannot be discounted. No Dark magic was used in the creation of these medallions."

Filius was nodding with certainty with Severus' reply. "You could just as well outlaw _Wingardium Leviosa_ because a Dark wizard used it to crush others with rocks. Rejecting charms based on the misuse by other wizards or witches is silly."

Minerva had a question. "Why is there a separate icon for, let's say, Herbology and Hufflepuff? Isn't Pomona both the Head of Hufflepuff and the Herbology professor?"

Severus nodded to the question. "While you yourself enjoy being the Deputy Headmistress, Mistress of Transfiguration, and Head of Gryffindor, I cannot imagine that such will always be the case. In fifty years, these positions might be held by different people. Thus, you would wear the Deputy medallion, while the Transfiguration and Head of Gryffindor medallions are stored with the extras. When staff changes, the medallions would have to be issued by the Headmaster or Headmistress appropriately."

Albus finally looked up from his new toy and said, "Well. I believe these will be wonderful tools. We'll test them for the rest of the year to ensure that they are effective." He looked over at Severus curiously. "Who helped devise them?"

Severus gave a non-committal answer. "A wizard I met at a Potions symposium on the continent. He has licensed the basic design through Gringotts, wishing to remain anonymous. The Hogwarts set is exempt from the need to pay royalties based on the suggestion coming from me. Hogwarts will never need to pay for additional medallions to be made as needed."

The staff meeting soon broke up. Minerva made a point to leave with Severus. When they were far enough away, she looked at him with her most accusing look. "You made Albus' gaudy deliberately, didn't you? Just so that he wouldn't dismiss these out of hand."

Severus smirked. "If I appealed a bit to the vanity of others, it should not be that surprising: I AM a Slytherin."

Minerva looked at the young Potions Master and clucked, "Oh, you!" She barely could contain her own amused smile.


	3. The Education of Slytherin

AN: For those that complain that very little is the Traveler – sorry. I've kind of become, due to reviewer demands, used to showing too much of the consequences within the story. It makes my additional consequences story kind of superfluous but it's hard to change style mid-stream. In the future I'll try to separate them more.

* * *

><p><em>"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."<em>

_'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

_FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional_

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was having a celebratory glass of firewhisky – the full glass rather than a fingerwidth – after his second House meeting.<p>

The students of Slytherin had done the assignment given and done it well. They were coming to understand that true _cunning_ only recently (within the last two and a half centuries) implied or involved deceit. The origin of the world showed the true basis of cunning: Knowledge. Know your friends. Know you enemies. Know all factors.

They were also startled to find that _ambition_ and _cunning_ were operating standards and supremacy (pureblood or other) was a goal. It was a valid political goal for those who believed but in itself had nothing to do with the basic tenets of Slytherin.

He had given a second assignment, due in one month. They were to report on the parentage of three powerful wizards or witches of their choice. After the general acknowledgement that Albus Dumbledore, the Dark Lord, and Harry Potter (he had internally cringed when bringing _that_ one up) were considered powerful, he had added that they were to learn as much as possible on the parentage of those three in addition.

The visiting Harry had explained exactly where Voldemort had come from. He had also pointed out that Kendra Dumbledore would have been, within today's parlance, a muggleborn. Severus had been surprised at that revelation. Dumbledore did not hide it – but it wasn't widely known.

He was curious himself about the Founders. He'd have to ask the Sorting Hat (a casual comment from Gary had put it within his head as a route to obtain the information).

He considered his next move. Gary had told him about his godson's future and the other Malfoys. He pondered how to move the threads of fate for them.

* * *

><p>Gary Seven (as he was currently calling himself) was working on the remaining horcruxes. He had given Severus the assignment of getting Malfoy to turn over the Diary. He had also made a few suggestions as to how to begin to reeducate the remaining powerful purebloods. Severus, being a half-blood himself, had acknowledged the possible efficacy of the methods.<p>

He made his way to St. Mungos to visit a recovering Sirius Black.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black was bored. It would be two more days before they would let him out after treating him for dementor exposure.<p>

He had almost made a break for it, but had been convince by Remus to remain. He didn't know what he was going to do with his life. But he knew he needed to find Harry.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure appear from under a disillusionment charm. He turned his head, about to call out to attract the attention of the St. Mungo's staff when he saw exactly what his visitor looked like.

In barely a whisper he said, "James?"

The figure walked over and sat down. "No. My name is Harry Potter, also known as the Lone Traveler. We're here to talk about a few things: Your family, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, my local dimensional brother Harry, the Weasley family, and finally getting rid of the wanker who calls himself Voldemort."

Sirius was suddenly very confused.

Harry paused in thought for a moment and added, "Actually? I don't know if he even left enough of himself human to have urges which would require that he wank. Huh." Harry shook his head to clear it and then looked back at Sirius. "I guess we'll just call him the Dork Lord."

* * *

><p>Severus Snape casually made his way through the floo to Malfoy Manor. He had put his more enlightened prefects in charge of the House and told them he would be unavailable. Luckily, the students of Slytherin House were coming around to his way of thinking and were far less likely to cause a ruckus without constant adult supervision.<p>

He was greeted by his godson's mother at the entrance. "Severus! Welcome to Malfoy Manor. We will be dining in just thirty minutes. My husband is within his study."

"Thank you, Narcissa. And where is Draco?"

She considered that for a moment. "I think he's within his room being watched by Dobby. Why do you ask?"

Severus smiled slightly. "As much as I like to visit my friend and his lovely wife, my main reason for visiting is to see my godson."

Narcissa smiled. "Well, after dinner you can spend time with him to your hearts content. Lucius was curious as to the goings-on at Hogwarts."

Severus bowed his head briefly. "Very well. I will see him then. I know the way."

Narcissa nodded and turned to do whatever the Lady of the House did whenever she wasn't greeting guests and spending time with their husband.

Severus walked to the door to Lucius' study and rapped three times. "Come in!"

Severus walked in. Lucius stood and extended his hand. "Severus. Welcome to my home. How are things at Hogwarts?"

With a dry expression he replied even as he shook the man's hand, "Oh. The same as it ever was: Slytherin plotting, Gryffindor bravado, Hufflepuff toil, Ravenclaw obsession, and a veritable _sea_ of teenage angst and emotion."

Lucius laughed as he sat back down, motioning Severus to a seat across from his own. "Yes. Horgwarts was always predictable that way. How are you settling in to the Headship of Slytherin?"

Severus considered that even as he poured himself a small glass of wine that Lucius had on the desk. "Well, I find it interesting." He paused as he put the cork back on the bottle and picked up his glass. "It will take much work to overcome Slughorn's shortcomings." He watched Lucius' face as he sipped his wine.

Lucius looked surprised. "Shortcomings? Slughorn was quite adept at nurturing influence."

Severus had to consciously avoid rolling his eyes. "Yes. He was. However, he was piss-poor as a Slytherin Head of House."

Lucius looked slightly intriqued. "How so?"

Severus sat his glass down. "What does it mean to be Slytherin? What are the traits that are espoused every year by the Sorting Hat for our house?"

"Well. Cunning. Ambition. Power. Slytherin is for those that wish to achieve great things."

Severus nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes. And for the last several years, we have seen Slytherin alumni accumulating much of the power. Why?"

Lucius looked surprised. "We were led well by certain powerful figures, of course. You know of whom I speak."

"Yes. Slughorn, Slytherin Head for several decades, demonstrated personal power and influence and the graduates of Hogwarts have used his methods to do so. But, in doing so, we have almost doomed our society."

Lucius looked faintly outraged. "How can you claim that?"

Severus paused and then considered the Malfoy lord. "How are you with conjuration?"

Lucius, if he was a muggle, would have shrugged. Instead he briefly cocked his head. "Passable."

Severus motioned the almost empty desk (the papers and other items were off to the side). "Conjure as many chess pieces as you can – no need for animation. I only need objects to make my point."

Looking a little confused, Lucius did as requested. After a couple of minutes, there were almost a hundred pieces of various types and colors. There were, unsurprising to Severus, many more Sorcerer-Advisors (bishops) than almost any other non-pawn pieces. Malfoy considered himself a power behind the throne, not the power himself.

"Excellent. Now. First we separate them out." At this Severus made two lines. "These pieces, the pawns, will represent the general wizard and witch. The whites will be the muggleborn and half-bloods. The blacks will be the purebloods." Lucius nodded. "The other pieces will represent those in power. The whites will be the muggle-lovers and those that espouse equal treatment. The blacks will represent those that believe in the power of purebloods." Lucius nodded again.

Very soon, the table was aligned as Severus described. It was not a traditional chess setup.

"This is NOT chess. Notice that we did not align it as a game of opposites but as a conglomeration of factions. Note that the white pawns are on the outside, and the black pawns are closest to those with power, whatever their color. The black pawns align with both black and white leaders, the whites mostly align with the whites in power or are on the outside. Are you following?"

Lucius contemplated the setup and nodded. "Now. Grindenwald and the Dark Lord both wished to achieve political power. And they did so by backing the pureblood faction." Lucius nodded. "So, in order to centralize their power, they did this." He took a black queen and rushed it around the desk, knocking over white power pieces, white pawns, and black pawns aligned with the white power pieces. He also allowed a few of the other side to be knocked over. "Those black pawns with the white leaders are, of course, blood traitors, right?" Lucius nodded.

"Now. Look at the desk. What's left?"

Lucius looked slightly vindicated. "The white non-pawns are few. The black pieces dominate. The blood-traitor pieces are also vastly reduced."

Severus nodded. "Yes. This," he motioned the tableau, "represents the _political_ realities of magical society. If you wish to achieve power, you need to reduce the number of your enemies. And the Dark Lord helped do this. Correct?"

Lucius nodded. "Yes. Except for a freak win by a white pawn called Harry Potter, we would have won."

Severus sat back and looked at his friend and ally. "Yes. Now. Let us consider the board and how we will take this forward." He paused. "You breed Abraxan, correct?"

Lucius nodded.

"Now, let me ask you a question: If you have two Abraxan, a stallion and mare both from the same dam, and you wish to breed the next generation, what do you do?"

Lucius sat back. "Well. You must obtain another stallion to breed the mare and use your stallion to work with other breeders to impregnate their mares. You must avoid breeding too closely so as to prevent mutations: Wingless horses, missing parts, etc."

Severus nodded. "Now look at the pieces. Your son is a black pawn, or perhaps even a knight. You wish him to have healthy offspring, do you not?"

Lucius almost spluttered. "Of course!"

"Now, these pawns and power pieces are all related within the third degree," Severus pulled large number of pieces to the side, "these within the fourth degree," he pulled a much smaller number to another area, "and these within the fifth." He pulled a few more pieces to the side. "If these were Abraxan, which group would you breed your Stallion in?"

Lucius contemplated the pieces. He pointed to the few remaining non-related pieces and the very small number of those within the fifth degree. He looked slightly nervous.

"Unfortunately, these are all unavailable for various reasons: Already married, political enemies who loathe your family, some deformity already, or unacceptable because they are muggleborn. What do you do?"

Lucius moved his hand toward the next group, the fourth degree.

"Yes. But eventually, there will BE none left within outside groups except the white pawns which take three generations to turn black." Severus looked at Lucius and pointed to the discarded piles of pieces already removed. "These pieces, most of them, would have fallen within the two acceptable groups. But they are all gone. Politics has destroyed them, leaving you with these pieces. How will you maintain your blood status if you have destroyed the group which would have allowed your family to maintain it?"

Lucius' face was frozen as he looked between the desk and Severus. Suddenly, there was a pop and a house elf appeared. "Master! Mistress has ordered Tolly to inform Master and Guest that Dinner be served!" The elf waited until Lucius showed he heard and then popped back out.

Severus stood. "After dinner, I will be spending a bit of time with my godson. After, I would like to meet back with you here to further discuss these issues. Acceptable?"

Lucius stood and nodded, still in a light daze.

It had been an odd dinner. Narcissa, seeing that her husband was distracted with thought, did not try to engage him in conversation. Severus sat with Draco, who loved seeing his Unca' Seb (she would soon have to teach him to say things properly).

Severus had a satisfying time playing with Draco until it was time for his godson to sleep. He then made his way back to Lucius' study.

When he entered, he saw that Lucius had an open bottle of firewhisky and was not looking his controlled self. He sat down and looked at Lucius.

Lucius finally said, "You have quite ruptured my world view. What is there to say beyond what you already so forcibly demonstrated?"

Severus poured himself a fingerwidth. "You must choose your path. I know that our comrades look forward to the hopeful return of our Lord so as to complete the destruction of the 'distasteful' elements of our society. But I – and now you as well – know that if such happens, we will likely destroy ourselves within fifty years – and quite possibly much quicker than that."

Lucius looked at Severus and said with some irritation. "You're Head of Slytherin! You know that Salazar Slytherin was opposed to the integration of mudbloods!"

Severus looked at Lucius with some disdain. "Of COURSE he was. A thousand years ago, the average muggleborn was an unwashed illiterate scrabbling within the mud. If they were confused, they went to their priests – who taught them that magic was evil and a tool of Lucifer. Every muggleborn brought to Hogwarts was a potential spy. Slytherin was, ultimately, a political animal. He wanted to increase the power of the wizard and prevent destructive elements from being invited into his home … regardless of the blind and brainless vision of his fellow Founders. I would point out, both muggle and wizard society has changed much within the last thousand years."

Lucius sighed. "What would you have us do?"

Severus replied, "Educate ourselves. Muggles have raced forward, lacking magic, to achieve things we could not dream of. Muggles have been to the moon and have created weapons so powerful that they could destroy London with the push of a button. It is time, in my opinion, for the Wizarding world to move into the current century. We try so hard to prevent Muggle influence and ideas that we reject the inventions that they have created. They have the ability to speak to another, with the push of a few buttons, on the other side of the world. There are thousands and thousands of magicals within Britain. Do you know that the Muggle government has a standing force of over two hundred thousand soldiers, sailors, and officers? During the Grindlewald war – they had _five million_."

Lucius looked horrified.

Severus continued on, implacably. "Yes. They can send a device into your window that has the power of a thousand reductos. And the Muggle who sent it wouldn't have to be closer than five miles. Muggles are advancing. They are beginning to place visual devices all over the Muggle world which will record everything – even if there are no human witnesses present. They have devices a hundred miles above us which record everything that happens on the ground." Severus took a sip of his whisky.

"Twenty years. Perhaps if we are lucky forty. That is how long we have until it is almost impossible to hide ourselves. What will we do?"

Lucius took a long drink of his own cup. "You paint a terrifying picture. Wizarding society isn't ready for these truths."

Severus scoffed. "Of course not! If we told most wizards exactly what Muggles could do, they would be terrified. And the actions of the Dark Lord would expand a thousand-fold. And we … would … die. The Dark Lord was playing with Greek fire when he ordered us to attack Muggle targets. We must begin to educate them, or we will be lost. And it is up to us, who know the truth far better than the Muggle-loving fools currently enjoying power and influence, to prepare our society for the future. So I ask you: What will you do?"

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was enjoying his day. He noted, with some amusement, that Minerva McGonagall was most certainly <em>not<em>. Over the last two weeks, the number of incidents involving Slytherins had been reduced to almost nothing. And when one was involved, it was proved almost without exception that the Slytherin was not at fault.

The students of Slytherin were growing quite fond of their new Head of House. He was an unholy terror if you did something stupid with potions (a Gryffindor 'prank' to contaminate a Slytherin's cauldron had taught them, and every other student who heard about it, never to do the same), but otherwise he proved to be a much better advocate than Slughorn ever was. The Slytherins who were often ignored by Slughorn were especially appreciative as he allowed none of the "powerful" members of even their own House to take advantage of them.

Suddenly, he felt a warming against his chest. He pulled out his medallion and looked at it. He felt a bit of irritation that the Headmaster seemed to find much joy in using his own contribution to Hogwarts to summon and the other Heads when he needed something.

He made his way out of his office, setting his face into a neutral expression. He provided the password to the office and made his way up. Albus called him in before he could even knock.

He made his way inside and saw the Headmaster was not alone. "You asked to see me, Headmaster?"

He barely concealed his sneer when he saw who was present.

Albus was giving his usual congenial look as he replied, "Yes. Young Sirius here was enquiring about his godson, Harry. I have explained to him your role and why it is necessary. I would like you to work together on this now."

Severus nodded. "Very well." He addressed the other wizard. "We will discuss matters within my office."

Sirius looked ready to protest but only sighed. He stood up and said, "We will be back, Headmaster." He then turned to follow Severus.

Sirius barely held his negative comments back but he had resolved to follow the advice of the Traveler. As the two walked down the corridor, they were interrupted by a first-year Gryffindor. The two paused in their travel as the eleven year-old called out, "Professor?"

"Mr. Weasley. What can I do for you?" he asked with the normal tone he used to speak to students

"Um. I'm having a problem with the Potions essay. I can't find some of the information. I was wondering if I could get some help?" Bill Weasley was very nervous asking, but Severus Snape WAS the Potions professor.

Severus considered for a moment. "I am in the middle of something at the moment. However, if you can find a Ms. Moira Cunningham, fifth year from your own House, she will most likely be able to help you. You can tell her I sent you as I find her a most competent brewer."

Before Bill could answer, another passing student interrupted. "Professor?"

He turned his head. "Yes, Mr. Vaisley?"

"Sir, I have a bit of time before dinner. I might be able to point him in the right direction." The third-year Slytherin was calm as he volunteered.

Severus nodded in his direction and then turned back to Bill. "Mr. Vaisley will help you. If he cannot direct you, speak to Ms. Cunningham. If that produces no result, come to my office after dinner."

Bill stood up a bit straighter as he replied, "Thank you, Professor." He quickly turned and moved toward the third-year. As the two adults turned, they heard the older boy say, "Well come on, firsty. Let's figure out your essay."

Sirius was shocked as he followed the Slytherin Head of House, even as he kept glancing back toward where they had met the two students. "What's up with that, Snape? How in hell did you get the Slytherins to willingly help Gryffindors?"

Severus barely concealed his snarl as he replied, "I have been teaching then the value of positive interaction with other Houses. I am certain that Mr. Vaisley is cultivating a relationship with a possible future ally as well as following my counsel in changing the image of Slytherin."

As the two entered his office Sirius' voice rose in protest, "You're teaching them manipulation!"

Severus looked at his schoolyard nemesis. "Of _course_ I am. They are _Slytherins_. Rather than teaching them influence peddling, as our former Head of House did, I am teaching them to consider the present circumstances and future opportunities." He sat behind his desk even as he motioned Sirius toward another chair. "It has been a wonderful time. In the last two weeks since I took over, Slytherin has lost only ten points for dueling in the halls. And that Slytherin was soon restrained by his house mates. The Slytherins are being taught to avoid stupid confrontations that give them no benefit."

He allowed a smirk to show on his face. "Of course, the Gryffindors have been absolutely being _killed_ in the House-points race."

He quite enjoyed Sirius Black's horrified look.


	4. The Business of Slytherin

"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."

'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda

FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional

* * *

><p>Sirius Black and Severus Snape were both waiting at 9 Wisteria Walk. It was Saturday, and was the only day that Severus would be available.<p>

Both were dressed in muggle clothes (slacks and jacket) – their robes being unacceptable in such a muggle nieghbourhood. Arabella Figg was serving them, in Severus' opinion, the most wretched-tasting tea he had ever experienced.

Finally, there was a knock on the door. Arabella opened the door and said to whomever was on the outside, "Can I help you?"

Both wizards heard a recognized voice, "Yes, Mrs. Figg. I am here to speak with your two guests."

Arabella, confused, moved to allow the muggle-dressed man to enter her home. As soon as he entered, she asked the two, "You know this man?"

Both nodded. Severus answered, "His moniker is Gary Seven. He is … an expert dealing with the wards on Privet Drive. He agreed to correct a slight problem."

Arabella was curious. "What was the problem?"

He looked over to Gary, who nodded. "Unfortunately, an earlier attempt to visit your young charge resulted in neither myself or Black here being able to find the place. We found that we had to be keyed in. As the Headmaster was too busy, Mr. Seven – immune to such wards for reasons various and uninteresting – agreed to review them and to ensure we were keyed in."

Arabella looked over at the new wizard. "That sounds … not right."

Gary shrugged. "The nature of my magic." He paused. "Actually, with your being a squib and not really a muggle, you might have some slight problems yourself. You might be able to visit and interact with them but you'd never see everything. We should key you in as well."

Arabella was concerned. "Albus didn't tell me."

Gary shrugged. "While he's powerful, he's not really a warding expert. He can set them up, but doesn't really seem to understand all of the intricacies."

Severus detected a small misdirection, but did not comment.

Arabella asked somewhat hesitantly, "Can you fix that?"

"Sure. I just need you to give me a small amount of blood – just a drop – so that I can use it on the ward."

Arabella quickly exited the room. Severus sidled closer and asked, "You were misleading." Sirius, who had also moved closer, was curious as to the answer.

Gary, who was speaking as quietly as Severus, replied, "I'll explain as we walk over."

The two nodded at Gary and moved to stand back.

Arabella soon returned. She had a small sewing needle and a small piece of paper. "Will this do?"

She handed the paper to Gary. He saw that she had placed a large drop of blood on it. "That's fine. We'll return this way to use your phone to call a taxi and I'll confirm that it's fixed then."

She nodded and then moved to return her sewing needle.

Gary looked at the two. "Okay. Let's go." He called out, "We'll be back in a bit!" He then led the two out of the front door.

The three began walking down the street. Sirius whined, "Bloody cold out here. What I wouldn't do to have a warming charm about now."

Severus, who loved to tweak his old nemesis asked, "Why didn't you apply it before we left Figgs? The monitors aren't close enough to register it where we're going."

Sirius gave the other man an irritated look. Gary chuckled. "Too late now."

Severus hid his smirk. "You said you would explain."

Gary nodded. "Wizard-repelling ward. Prevents wizards, owls, and other magical communication to the house. Only Harry was keyed in. His Hogwarts letter would have cancelled a part of the ward."

Sirius asked, "So how did you get around it?"

Gary looked at Sirius with amusement, "My true name is …?"

Sirius looked sheepish. "Oh, yeah. Already keyed-in."

Gary smirked. "I imagine Dumbledore was all prepared to tsk in contriteness that he couldn't do anything until little Harry was invited to Hogwarts – an oversight on his part when setting up the wards. I wish I could see his expression when he learns your visit is successful. Especially because he himself is unable to enter the ward either until the first Hogwarts letter drops that part of the ward or he drops them personally and deliberately. And he wouldn't do that outside of an emergency because that part of the ward can't be recreated once it's dropped."

Sirius and Severus both looked at Gary in shock. Gary's face had a smirk as he looked ahead. Severus and Sirius unexpectedly shared looks of amusement at that tidbit. It was the first one of many during the next nine years.

He looked at the two men walking with him. "You two must not key Dumbledore in. Profess ignorance, incompetence … I don't care. Dumbledore probably won't remember the exact placement of the stone due to the wards and neither of you two are experts. I'd rather the manipulative coot suffer from his own hubris."

The two nodded in agreement.

Here Gary spoke again with a smirk. "But it DOES mean that magic within the house is shielded against detection until that ward is dropped. So you don't have to be so careful. Just make certain that you don't use any magic there after Dumbledore drops it. I'll teach you two a small diagnostic to ensure that it's still standing."

The three finally arrived at Number 4. Gary motioned them to wait. He cast a notice-me-not charm and then moved to the wardstone – cleverly masked as a half exposed foundation stone. Harry keyed Arabella in and then returned to the two men.

"You see where the stone is?" Both men nodded. "Hide that information in your mind. It's apparent Albus wanted easy access when he needed to get access. It's kind of brilliant because anyone who looks for a wardstone always looks for something buried and hidden. Its very placement makes it unremarkable to most wizards."

Gary pulled out two sheets. "Here are instructions to key someone in and the diagnostics." He handed these to the two men. "Memorize, and then destroy. Right now, it's Harry, you two, Remus, and Mrs. Figg. That's it. It would be better if it stayed that way until Harry gets his letter."

Both men nodded. Gary asked, "You two ready?" Nods again.

The three men made their way up to the front door. Gary rung the bell. Soon the door was being opened. Petunia Dursley began asked, "Yes? What do you …" She then saw a face she remembered with some bitterness. "You! What are you doing here?"

Severus, who remained calm, replied, "Perhaps it is best if we took this inside. I'm certain your nieghbours don't need to hear our business."

Petunia nodded reluctantly and moved back, giving the three room to open the screen and come inside.

* * *

><p>Soon, five adults sat within the drawing room. Petunia and Vernon Dursley, looking decidedly uncomfortable, were facing three strange men. It was, perhaps, a good thing none looked out of the ordinary. Finally Vernon said, "What are you people doing here? We were told we'd get no interference until the boy was sent to <em>that school<em>."

Gary, who was given the lead by the other two answered. "A host of issues. First of all, this is Sirius Black. He's Harry's godfather, tasked by Lily and James to speak for him if they were unable. He was recently cleared of false charged he was framed for when they passed. He will be visiting Harry from time to time."

Both Dursleys looked faintly like they swallowed a lemon.

"This is Severus Snape, whom your wife knew as a child. He has been placed by Albus Dumbledore in charge of security to ensure that you nor Harry are endangered nor found by our crowd. His entire involvement is to keep you safe."

Both Dursleys looked slightly less disapproving at that.

"And my name, surprisingly enough, is Harry Potter. I am from what scientists call an alternate dimension. I am here to correct mistakes made by the locals."

Both Dursleys looked disbelieving, but Petunia studied his face thoroughly and finally gasped. She also turned white. She whispered harshly to her husband, "He IS a copy of the boy. Look at his eyes and forehead!"

Vernon did as his wife asked. He soon was looking a bit grey himself.

"Unfortunately, in far too many universes, I have found negative magic applied to versions of my Aunt and Uncle with whom I grew up with. I would like your permission to check."

Both Dursleys looked at each other. Finally Petunia hesitantly nodded. "I prefer there be … _none of that_ within the house. If there is something – we want it gone."

Gary stood and walked over to the nervous couple. He performed a few diagnostics and then stood back. "Yeah. They're there." He paused for a moment. "You have the letter which was left with your nephew?"

Petunia, looking frightened, jumped up and rushed upstairs. Vernon, looking outraged, stared at the three wizards.

Soon Petunia returned and pushed a piece of parchment at Gary. "Put it down on the table."

Petunia did so and snatched her hand back. Gary performed another diagnostic and the letter glowed red and yellow. He then did a deeper diagnostic, and then performed the counter-charm. The glows disappeared. He then sat down and addressed the two wizards. "Merlin, Dumbledore is an idiot – whether stupid or malicious I don't know. But I find myself far too often wishing he'd get hit by a lorry."

Before either could reply, Vernon interrupted, his anger apparent. "What was it?"

Gary sighed and turned back. "There were compulsions put on the letter. The protections you have on your home are based on the relationship of Petunia and Harry by blood. One portion of the protections prevents all wizards from finding your home unless keyed in or Dumbledore drops them when Harry's school letter is sent."

Petunia was curious. "How are you three here then?"

Gary shook his head. "Um. I AM Harry, or a version. I am allowed and I can allow others. These two and another are now allowed. But not Dumbledore." Petunia nodded in understanding. "Anyway, there were compulsions to 1) Keep Harry within the wards as much as possible. 2) Control Harry so that accidental magic was minimized. 3) Keep him away from wizards and witches." Gary sighed again.

"Now, I've found that compulsion charms on those without magic mutate, and cause extreme reactions to satisfy their commands. When I was growing up, my Aunt and Uncle refused to take me any time they went on vacation – I was left with a neighbour. Likely because of a compulsion to keep me here. My Uncle also forced us to run and hide to prevent the letter from reaching us, fat lot of good that did. That part of the ward dropped when the letter arrived – not by answering it." Gary chuckled. "The eve my eleventh birthday found the Dursleys and myself on a little rock in the middle of the ocean, trying to prevent any more of the thousands of letters sent from reaching me."

The two wizards looked amused. The muggles – not so much.

"Anyway, I can just imagine that you, Petunia, remember my mother's alternate performing accidental magic when she was extremely happy. If you were to control him, you would have made certain he never got that happy. You see the beginning of why such charms should never be left long term on anyone, let alone a non-magical?"

Both Vernon and Petunia nodded curtly at that.

Gary sighed once more and then got to the business at hand. "Anyway, I've removed them. As long as Harry calls this place home, you will be effectively invisible to all magicals until he gets his letter. After he gets his letter, you'll still be protected from anyone with hostile intentions until he turns seventeen. The magical government will know where he is, but won't be able to interfere unless their laws are broken. You have at least nine years with only these two to deal with."

They two looked faintly relieved. Vernon said, "Well, we can live with that. So we must keep the boy here when we go on vacations?"

Gary shook his head. "No. As long as he isn't away more than a month at a time and resides here thirty two weeks a year until he is nine, sixteen when he's ten, eight when he's eleven – he'll have to live here the month before his first year and summer after first year he won't be able to leave until his birthday – four when he's twelve through fourteen, two weeks when he's fifteen and a week when he's sixteen. At seventeen they'll drop. If there are any troubles in the Wizarding world, you'll likely want to move the week before his seventeenth birthday. If everything is calm, there should be no problems."

Petunia and Vernon looked at each other. Vernon turned and said, "We'd like to discuss it."

Gary nodded. Sirius piped up, "I'd like to see my godson. I haven't seen him in four months …" Suddenly, with the entrance of Sirius' voice in the discussion, there was an interruption. All heard a door nearby slammed open and small feet running. At the door of the drawing room there was a very small boy in slightly oversized but clean clothes.

The little boy looked at Sirius with longing and said, "Pa'foo?"

Sirius smiled and got off his chair and turned into a dog. The Dursleys were shocked. Little Harry had a far different reaction.

"Pa'foo! Pa'foo!" The boy rushed over as fast as his little legs would carry him and ran into the large Irish Wolfhound looking dog. There were tears. "You come! You come!"

Gary nodded to Severus and stood up. Severus stood as well. He quietly said to the Dursleys, "We will go outside while these become reacquainted. You can go to the kitchen to talk."

The Dursleys had both also stood, and even they looked affected by the mixed grief and joy their nephew was showing at the return of his beloved godfather – whatever his form. They nodded and retreated into the kitchen and quietly closed the door.

As the two wizards sat quietly upon the chairs in the front of the house, despite the chilly temperatures (both had warming charms, unlike Sirius), Severus said quietly, "You deliberately wanted me to see that, didn't you? You knew I was fully prepared to hate the spawn of my childhood nemesis."

Gary calmly looked out at the neighbourhood and replied, a small smile on his face, "Well, the Sorting Hat DID want to put me into Slytherin for a reason."

Severus could barely contain his glare.

* * *

><p>It was a good twenty minutes later before the group of adults was, once again, all sitting within the drawing room. There was the addition of a little boy who was now sleeping on Sirius' shoulder. Petunia wanted to glare – she really did – but she wasn't completely without a heart. Severus was privately astounded.<p>

Finally Vernon stated his demands (quietly – there WAS a sleeping toddler in the room): "We'll accept that you have the right to visit the boy. And we'll keep him safe from that world. But! We won't allow any other of your kind other than the two of you and that Redmus bloke you mentioned" ("Remus" Sirius correctly quietly) "to come here. If something strange happens because of the boy, you're to come here and fix it; I don't want any more interruption to our lives than can be helped. If we want to go out as a family, Pet, Dudley and I, you're going to watch the boy here or wherever you live. And a growing boy extra is an expense we didn't plan for. I won't go to the government for a handout – I'm a good Tory – but someone has to cover reasonable costs."

Sirius, who was the person being spoken to, replied, "I'm going to be buying and living in a non-magical house. With a fellyphone." ("Telephone" Gary corrected quietly) "Severus here," he nodded at the man, "explained that I have to learn how to live without magic if I was going to visit here." Both Dursleys looked approvingly at the dark man. He barely withheld his sneer. "As his godfather, I'm responsible to ensure he's cared for. So if we can go to the bank in Diagon Alley, we can arrange for you to receive a stipend from his parents' estate. He won't have access to it till he's an adult, but normal expenses are supposed to be covered."

Petunia and Vernon looked at each other. Vernon turned back. "Fine."

Gary interrupted. "It's probably better if we go there today – that cut on his forehead contains some nasty magic and, although I can remove it, I don't want to do it here where Dumbledore might have some monitor up to see the discharge. Better to do it away from here."

Vernon and Petunia looked at each other again and then Vernon stood. "Pet will stay here with Dudders. We'll take my car."

The three wizards stood. "Can we call Mrs. Figg? She isn't magical but knows about the magical world. She moved here to keep an eye out for anyone who shouldn't be around."

Petunia looked both interested and annoyed. "Well, at least there's someone around who can watch the boy in a pinch."

* * *

><p>Very soon, Vernon Dursley, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, and Gary Seven were walking into Gringotts Bank. Harry was being carried by Sirius under a slight notice-me-not charm.<p>

Vernon looked around at the goings on, including the way that the goblins were treating the ruder customers. His face took on a small smile. When there was a free teller, Vernon shockingly took the lead and walked over.

"Hello," he glanced down at the nameplate, "Rockcrusher. I have to say, you people have a good operation going here – quiet and efficient. Especially how you deal with the idiots who try to waste time. And with that in mind, we need to speak to someone about my Nephew," here his voice dropped, "Harry Potter," and his voice went back to normal, "and money. Can you help us?"

The goblin was a bit taken aback by the confident and friendly muggle (goblins could sense these things). Normally muggles were nervous and hesitant, are tried to ask far too many or far too few questions, leading to inefficiency. This one was different.

"Wait here please." He turned his Open/Closed sign and dropped off his chair. Vernon nodded and stepped back

The wizards with Vernon Dursley were somewhat shocked and amazed. NONE of them, even the Lone Traveler, expected THAT.

Vernon stood quite calmly until the goblin returned. "Follow me, please."

Vernon quickly followed directions and moved to follow. He noted the goblin didn't move. He turned and saw the wizards still in shock. With some irritation he said, "Come on now, get a move on. You're wasting the good teller's time."

The goblin looked at the large muggle with some approval before turning and leading the group through a door.

The group entered a room where another goblin was waiting. Before the teller could move off, Vernon turned and said, "Thank you, Rockcrusher. Have a good time annoying the hell out of those idiots you deal with out there; I hope you made a good profit from their stupidity."

Rockcrusher was amused as he replied, "And I hope your time here is profitable."

Vernon nodded and moved to meet with the new goblin. None of the visitors saw the subtle hand motion the teller gave the account manager.

The three wizards were still a little shocked. Finally Gary said, "My name is Maarek Ilumian. We're here to, 1) Rent a room to perform some arcane release of dark magic and, 2) arrange for Harry Potter's care from the Potter estate."

The goblin nodded and asked, "Who are you all?"

Vernon, who recognized a businessman when he met them and was feeling quite comfortable, replied, "Vernon Dursley, Head of House where he lives, Sirius Black, the boy's godfather, Severus Snape, in charge of securing us from the idiot wizards, and the boy in Black's arms is Potter himself. This is an alternate universe version of him." He turned to Gary. "How long will it take and what kind of room?"

Gary, who was surprised at Vernon taking over, replied, "Actually, I could do it here with permission. Take probably two minutes at most."

Vernon nodded. "Well, if they're going to give permission, they're going to need to be paid for the privilege and it's up to Sirius to pay as his godfather." He turned back to the goblin. "What money do you use and how does it compare to pounds?"

"We use Galleons and they convert 5 pounds to 1."

Vernon nodded. "Ten galleons. That's fifty pounds. Is that good enough for one of them to get permission to do his hocus pocus?"

The goblin considered it. "A hundred." The wizards nodded. Vernon scoffed.

"A hundred? That's ridiculous. Although I'm sure it's annoying to allow, I'm sure it isn't worth that. Twenty galleons."

The goblin grinned at the reply, completely ignoring the wizards. "We can't allow such a precedent for such a paltry sum. Eighty galleons – not a knut less."

The three wizards watching were shocked as the Vernon Dursley and the still unnamed goblin haggled back and forth. Finally a price was settled: 40 Galleons, 7 Sickles, and 14 Knuts. The two shook hands at the end.

Even little Harry was watching with wide eyes.

Vernon turned to Gary. "Okay. You do your thing. Black can provide the money."

Gary, still a bit surprised, did as he was told. He got Sirius to calm Harry down and then performed the finite. Little Harry's scar emitted a dark fog and the boy cried out. It took a few minutes to calm him down.

Vernon, watching as the three wizards dealt with the boy, said under his breath, "Idiot wizards."

The goblin asked, just as quietly, "You don't like wizards?"

Vernon scoffed again. "Lazy, egotistical bastards. They think because they have this little ability that they're God's gift to the world. If you ask me, they could all use a good swift kick in the pants and then a hard lesson on what it takes to really live. They're so used to their tricks that they'd probably fall over dead if they were confronted with a real day of work. My nephew's alternate is a bit different, but the rest? Idiots."

The goblin was feeling very friendly with the muggle. "By the way, I'm Ragnok VI, son of the Goblin Leader."

Vernon turned his head and reached out his hand. "Nice to meet you. Vernon Dursley, Sales Manager, Grunnings Drills."

The goblin was curious, "What kind of drills?"

Vernon answered in an expansive voice. "All kinds! Everything from tiny drills for dentists to use on teeth to thirty foot drills for mining and tunneling. Stainless steel, iron, diamond, carbide – bits for metal and bits for rock, we make and sell all types."

* * *

><p>Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, also known by a whole slew of titles, stood back finally and let Sirius deal with his dimensional alternate. Severus was helping to ensure that the scar was cleaned. He noticed Vernon and the goblin talking. They seemed quite friendly.<p>

THAT was a shock. He had never, in any world, ever saw Vernon deal directly with goblins. He had always assumed that Vernon Dursley would hate dealing with Gringotts. He was surprised to see the two shake hands as though in agreement on something.

Finally, Harry had been calmed down and the business was done. Severus was going to make his way back to Hogwarts and Sirius was going back with Vernon to Privet Drive.

Gary had spoken with both Sirius and Severus about the final pieces of Voldemort's soul: The Diary and Locket. Sirius would take care of one and Severus the other. He finally let his curiosity get the best of him.

"What were you talking to the goblin about, Vernon?"

Vernon was very cheerful as he replied, "I'm coming back on Monday to talk about diamond and rock. Grunnings and Gringotts will likely do a bit of business."

Harry shook his head, even as Sirius and Severus stood back amazed. Little Harry was once again asleep again.

Harry felt the call – his job was done. "Well, good luck. Goblins are tough businessmen." He turned to Severus and Sirius. "If you can take care of those two items – Harry probably won't have to deal with the Dork Lord later. Good luck." The two nodded.

Gary turned and disappeared in his normal fashion. Those left behind heard a haunting tune – which nonetheless sounded both amused and confused in equal measure.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay. This is the end for the Lone Traveler thread as he just left. There will be two more chapters added in the stand-alone version. (10825089 – Slytherin Chronicles). And the final chapter will be both in Chronicles and in the Omake thread (10763021 -Consequences-and-Omakes. That's where we'll see Lucius' response to what he and Severus talked about).<p> 


	5. The Vision of Slytherin

A/N: I apologize now for the fanfiction cliché which might be sprinkled within – especially in Severus' suggestions to Remus. Some things just fit in.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape once again sat within the Three Broomsticks, drinking a butterbeer. He would prefer firewhisky but he had to return to dealing with students and could not afford the time to enjoy it or the mild buzz he would have received.<p>

Finally, the reason why he wanted to drink firewhisky walked in the door. The new arrival looked around, saw him, and then took on a demented grin. Severus shuddered.

"Sevvie! I see you made it!" The man called out.

When the man sat down, Severus gave him a cold look. "Must you persist in your juvenile attitudes? My name is Severus. Or Snape. Not," shudder, "_Sevvie_."

Sirius Black did not lose his grin in the least. "Well, I'm certain you don't want the really juvenile name we used to call you. So Sevvie will have to do."

Severus gave the man an annoyed look and said, "Fine." He took a pull from his butterbeer. "How have things progressed?"

Sirius motioned Rosmerta for a butterbeer with a flirtatious wink and then turned his attention back to the darkly-dressed young man before him. "I've made progress. I saw my grandfather and confirmed that I am still the main heir – he didn't like it much but the other choices are less pleasant." Sirius smirked. "He really hates my other grandfather, his cousin Pollux. Most of what my dear old mum spouts off about she got from him – so Grandpa Archie is satisfied that I won't be following her lead. I had to promise I wouldn't marry a muggleborn in the future." Sirius thanked Rosmerta for the butterbeer and drew a pull. Once she was out of hearing he continued, "Of course, a consort isn't a wife – so I can love who I want. He just can't stand the idea of a muggleborn Lady Black."

Sirius took a look at Severus with some confusion. Severus, seeing his expression, said, "What?"

Sirius replied, "I was certain that I was going to annoy you to no end talking about this banal family crap. Why aren't you more irritated?"

Severus gave him the look of annoyance Sirius had been going for. "Regardless of the fact that I have absolutely _no_ interest in hearing about your social life and I care not one small iota with whom you cavort, the small intricacies of the pureblood mentality is of value to me as Head of Slytherin. Try not to be a _complete_ dunderhead."

Sirius considered that and then shrugged. "So no stories of my escapades then? Where's the fun of that?"

Severus gave him a withering look.

Sirius smirked back unrepentantly. "Anyway, has Dumbles heard about our visit yet?"

Severus replied with his own small smirk. "No. As far as he is aware, you are still following my directions and are currently trying to obtain a muggle residence in preparation. That he failed to ask if you actually had attempted to reach the boy's residence is not my failing but a matter of his own tunnel-vision."

Sirius nodded happily. "Good. I've stopped by a couple of times. Lily's sister is starting to get used to it. It helped that I brought toys for both Harry and Dudley. I figure if I'm going to visit, I might as well try to get along with all of them. I even doted a bit, even if the boy is a bit of a brat."

Severus looked at him approvingly. "Appealing to Petunia's sense of importance is a good step. Just try to teach the little idiot some self control. Our visitor's stories of his childhood did not paint a pleasant picture."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. Something I plan to work on."

Severus nodded. "How is that other issue our visitor brought up coming – the small treasure needing proper _handling_?"

Sirius glanced around to make sure they weren't being overheard. Severus had to stop himself from rolling his eyes – he had already done that. "That's coming up next. I plan to visit my mother soon and get it taken care of. I already have permission from Grandpa Archie to use things from the Black vault to take care of something I am 'concerned' about. I didn't tell him what it was – but I told him that I was dealing with some magic that even our family objected to."

Severus nodded. "I've been working on educating Lucius in preparation of dealing with the other item. By summer at the latest, I plan to have it done."

Sirius nodded. "Okay. Two weeks, back here?"

Severus nodded in agreement. Sirius stood and motioned to Rosmerta. When she came over Sirius dropped some Galleons in her hand. "For me, Sevvie here, and the absolute joy that being in your radiant presence has brought." He winked outrageously and walked out, to the sound of Rosmerta's chuckle. Severus only held back from a pointed comment because he didn't want to annoy Rosmerta – who after all was a pleasant person to visit.

* * *

><p>Vernon stood in front of Grunnings manufacturing plant. He had made the trip especially for the day. With him stood two security guards, an older man dressed similarly to Vernon himself, and a young man dressed as a worker.<p>

Very soon, a limousine pulled up. The driver got out and opened the door. Three men got out. All were dressed in the finest suits from Savile Row. Two looked uncommonly serious. Vernon walked forward, smile firmly in place, his hand presented to the one who was obviously most important. "Mr. Ragnok! Welcome to Grunnings Drills manufacturing plant. I hope your trip was pleasant."

Ragnok, under glamour as were his guards to blend in, replied, "It was pleasant. My thanks for providing the car."

Vernon nodded. He nodded at the guards but otherwise ignored them – he had been told that they would be present. He turned and motioned his group forward. "These two are our own guards – not that you particularly need them but its policy where we'll be visiting. They've been told their primary concern is your safety and ensuring that you aren't needlessly bothered by anyone. This is Billy – his job will be to ensure your comfort. We'll be having lunch after the tour and he'll be in charge of providing it. Have your people give him your preferences. And this is Robert Slate – he's the supervising manager of the plant. He'll answer any questions as we go."

Ragnok nodded at each of the others, but didn't shake their hands or really speak to them.

The tour was thorough. Ragnok asked a few questions. The lunch was also good – the visitors ate prime rib and very little of the extras. They completely ignored the salad. The group as a whole then left the plant and moved to the main office in Surrey.

Soon, Vernon and his guest were in the office of the owner, Samual Grunning. The guards were left outside.

Mr. Grunning spoke to the visitor. "Mr. Ragnok. I wasn't familiar with your operation. When Vernon here mentioned your visit and your desire to tour the plant, we had to do a search. Your company comes up in some very odd places – it was a surprise to find that you might need our products."

Before Ragnok could reply Vernon interrupted. "Not _need_, per se, Mr. Grunning. Their operation is very efficient. I happened to find their company when dealing with a family matter and explained that we might help them to make it even better."

Ragnok nodded in approval towards Vernon. Ragnok added, "Our mining operation is normally out the general purview of outsiders. We are more known for our financial operations."

Mr. Grunning nodded. "Yes. Very old and respected from what we found. What can we do for you?"

Ragnok sat back. "I find I am very interested in perhaps obtaining one of your large mining drills and then cutting heads and maintenance parts in the future. What would one of them cost?"

Mr. Grunning quoted a figure and then was surprised. His surprise was not that the number was so large – it was that the visitor didn't even bat an eye at the figure. Mr. Ragnok only nodded.

"Mr. Dursley here told us the approximate figure – I was just verifying. We would prefer to, how you say, negotiate the price."

Mr. Grunning smiled and said, "Well, that's Vernon's job. I was a little surprised to be included in this."

Vernon answered that. "It wasn't the sale that I requested your presence about – it was the method of payment." He nodded in deference to Ragnok.

Ragnok pulled out a package with several small vials. He pushed them across the desk to Mr. Grunning along with a packet of paper. "These contain various grades of diamond dust as well as legal verification as to their source. We create this as part of our operation. These samples are a gift so that you can test them and verify their quality; quite usable for your diamond-impregnated drills. How much of what grade of dust will be sufficient is the question."

Mr. Grunning inspected the small glass vials with interest.

* * *

><p>Severus face was unreadable as he approached the door to the Headmaster's office. As he was coming to find was normal, Dumbledore invited him in before he could knock.<p>

"Severus! I see you got my message," Dumbledore smiled congenially.

"Yes. The medallions are as efficacious as they seemed. You needed to see me?" Severus asked.

"Yes. I was curious. I have not heard back from Sirius. I was expecting him to be more adamant about seeing his godson." Dumbledore's face was a study of innocent curiosity.

Severus was torn within himself: To tell or not tell. Finally he answered, "From what I understand, he has almost completed his purchase of a muggle home. He has also had a few issues to deal with regarding his family – he needed access to the Black vaults for the purchase price. His mother's attempts non-withstanding, he found he was still considered the Heir Apparent of the House of Black. With the loss of the youngest son, the remaining heirs are all too distant to be acceptable to Arcturus Black. I am certain that Narcissa would wish her son was Heir Presumptive, but it is not the case. Such are the things that he had to resolve."

Dumbledore considered that. It would not do to interfere with the House of Black. Although in his innermost heart he almost wished Sirius would disappear, it wouldn't do for the resources of such an old house to fall to the Malfoys and thus, ultimately, to Tom and his Death Eaters.

"Well, as long as his family is not aware of his location. Now, I wanted to discuss how things are going within Slytherin."

It took a bit of effort, but Severus convinced the Headmaster to leave him to deal with his House. The Headmaster was curiously concerned about the lack of inter-house confrontations. He tried to cite such things as a normal part of the culture, but Severus would not rise to the bait.

He had his House under control on his own terms and he would brook no interference. Especially from a _Gryffindor_ such as the Headmaster.

He smirked to himself as he made a decision as to how to best use the last conversation.

* * *

><p>Slytherin House was having another meeting. Now that they were becoming used to the idea, they found it was a useful platform to raise concerns and issues.<p>

At an opportune moment (one of the students had brought up the reduction in tension between them and the other Houses – even Gryffindor), Severus made a small observation.

"An interesting comment was made to me regarding this subject. It might be of interest to you all to learn that the Headmaster has expressed concern over the lack of confrontations. In his mind, the Gryffindors are not being properly prepared for life post-Hogwarts. He raised the matter to me on Wednesday last."

The students all looked at their Head of House in surprise. Finally one of the sixth years asked, "What did you say to him about it?"

Severus shrugged briefly. "I told him that things were still settling from the end of the conflict with Riddle (the students had all completed the assignment as far as the parentage of the Dark Lord and knew whom he spoke of – many Slytherins had been surprised and angry to learn that their families had been hoodwinked by a half-blood). I did, perhaps, fail to mention that my opinion of the matter is that if Gryffindors needed to be 'honed,' the Headmaster could find another system to do so. I don't particularly wish to encourage blind stupidity in my students. Of course, the Headmaster was a Gryffindor – so he might not have understood." Severus' tone was very dry.

The Slytherins smirked to each other. Very few of them longed for the "good old days" from the months and years previous. They were having a much easier time since Snape had taken things in hand and they liked they way things were going. Even those who were sour on the idea had their hackles raised to learn that the Headmaster was using them in such a way. They resolved to refuse to backslide.

* * *

><p>Lucius once again had his son's godfather in front of him in his study. "I've thought about our previous conversation and have reluctantly decided that you were correct. I've also received hints that the students of Hogwarts have learned of the history of the Dark Lord?"<p>

Severus sipped his wine and nodded. "Yes. They were a bit shocked to discover that the Dark Lord is a half-blood. They were torn between anger at being hoodwinked by someone who was lesser and sheer admiration of the deceit he perpetrated to achieve power. I am controlling their reactions as possible."

Lucius was curious. "What direction are you encouraging?"

Severus smirked. "Slytherins respect power and they all acknowledge that he had that in spades. However, they are coming to realize that it wasn't sustainable. Some of what we talked about is being realized by some of the more intelligent of them and they are speaking to their fellows."

Lucius sat back and sipped his own glass. "I've made a decision."

"Oh?"

Lucius sat up. "Yes. I've decided that the Dark Lord must not return. I don't know if I want to see our way of life changed, but the Dark Lord's return would be, as you said before, disastrous. My question is: How do we prevent it?"

Severus looked at Lucius to see if he could discern his real drive. Finally he decided that Lucius was being earnest – if reluctant. "I do know how it could be done. But the information must not become widely known. If Dumbledore heard about it before it was achieved, he would try to use it to further his agenda. We cannot have that."

"How so? Wouldn't he be happy that the Dark Lord is prevented from returning?" Lucius asked.

Severus sighed. "You know how he thinks. You see the direction he tries to guide Britain into: All magic not personally taught and approved under his authority is questionable. If he isn't in control of it – it must be Dark. How many of the old ways has he caused to be lost since coming into power as Headmaster? Even Halloween has become a time to eat candy and play with pumpkins rather than a festival of the Harvest as it was traditionally. Who, anymore, speaks of Samhain?"

Lucius nodded. That was the most vocal complaint against Dumbledore: He had no respect for Wizarding traditional beliefs and he forced others to follow his lead.

Severus almost smirked. "It's almost amusing to think that there are more groups outside of the Wizarding world which celebrate our traditional holidays than we do ourselves."

Lucius looked interested. "What do you mean?"

"There is a revival of traditional Celtic and other beliefs within the muggle world. The muggles are beginning to espouse 'Freedom of Religious Practices.' The traditional celebrations that the Wizarding world followed for centuries is being revived by many who no longer wish to call themselves Christians. Within perhaps twenty years, I can see it becoming an acceptable alternative. It's truly a shame that the muggles are becoming more traditional than we ourselves."

Lucius was astounded. "We really should look into that. But that is a matter of another time. We were discussing how to prevent … unpleasant occurrences from taking place."

Severus nodded. "Yes." He looked at Lucius. "You word, your magical word, that you shall not speak of what I am about to tell you unless I free you from the oath."

Lucius considered his friend and then acquiesced. Once Lucius had given his vow, Severus explained Horcruxes – and how the Dark Lord had worked to prevent his death. "We should not be squeamish, but even the Blacks find such magics unacceptable. That is how bad it is."

Lucius felt some trepidation. He wondered … "What good does knowing this do?"

Severus looked at Lucius drily. "If we can find and destroy them all, the Dark Lord will be one step closer to being destroyed. I know of four of them that have been destroyed. I have a line on one more. I am of the belief that there is still again one beyond that. The Dark Lord was fascinated with the number seven – six pieces and himself. If I am right – there are two more, and soon only one. Now it is just a matter of finding it. Destroying them is difficult – but possible."

Lucius tried to ask as though he was mildly curious – but Severus saw through it. (Of course it helped to know that Lucius had the last one.) "How are they destroyed, anyway?"

Severus gave a chill reply. "The must be destroyed beyond operation – hopefully without activating them. One was a ring. If it had been worn, it would have activated. A cup would have to be drunk from. A book read or written in. Once activated, the difficulty rises astronomically. Basilisk venom, fiendfyre – even the storied Veil of Death might work. If all else fails, the goblins will do anything for a fee and are not known to fail."

Lucius nodded. He then moved Severus onto other topics.

* * *

><p>Sirius and Severus were back in the Three Broomsticks. Remus had also come along. Sirius had news. "That object is gone."<p>

Severus' eyes gleamed. He had been feeling deep emotions at the presence of the werewolf, but this had shocked him out of it. "Truly?"

Sirius nodded. "Got my brother's house elf to cough it up. Used a dagger to destroy it after using a muggle recording our visitor gave me to open it. Creepy, but successful."

Severus nodded in satisfaction. "That means that there is only the one left. Lucius is coming around to my way of thinking. We should have this resolved before the summer."

The three all drunk to that. "How close are we to allowing the Headmaster to be aware that you've visited?" Severus asked.

Sirius thought about it. "Well. I have a house now. Good neighbourhood. I'm trying to hire Moony here to take care of it to give him an income, but he's balking."

Remus said, "I won't accept charity. I'm not going to do some makework for it either. I'll make my own way – regardless of the troubles due to my condition. I just have to find an employer who can deal with the occasional absence."

Severus gave Remus a digusted look. "Imbecile."

Both Sirius and Remus looked at Severus in protest. "What?" Remus asked.

Severus gave a long-suffering sigh. "You let your … _condition_ dictate far too much of your life. I am ignoring the fact that your best friend is wealthy and will waste money regardless of whether you accept it or not. I am not speaking of the fact that accepting what he offered would provide you with time to spend with your late friend's child. Regardless of those things, you are still being a dunderhead. Are you a wizard or not?"

Remus and Sirius were both confused. Sirius, who had become used to Severus acerbic comments, completely ignored the insults. Remus, who had not had the chance, was feeling the sting. "What are you talking about?"

Severus sighed. "Muggles like old things, especially rich muggles. Old things break and wear down. Muggles pay obscene amounts of money to repair and restore old things. Old furniture. Old paintings. Old statues. Old automobiles. And they don't expect you to work every day, or instantly. You could work on your own schedule. I find it difficult to imagine that any graduate of Hogwarts can fail if they just used their mind."

Remus was intrigued (while still feeling a bit stung). "Wouldn't that violate the Statute?"

Severus asked, "How? They don't have to see you work. They only care for results. Go into business with this fool. He can be the face of the business and establish himself in the muggle world. You can be the brilliant and eccentric expert that does the work outside of sight. You can be rich and famous and never even be seen."

Sirius eyes gleamed. "That sounds like a great idea. I schmooze the rich ladies for work and you can do the job. They'd pay for it anyway – and I'm sure you could do a better job than most muggles."

Remus was both excited and trepidatious. "It sounds like cheating."

Severus gave him a disbelieving look. "How? They want their things fixed. You fix them. They pay you. End of story." He sighed. "It doesn't take a Slytherin to figure out how to take advantage of that circumstance."


	6. The Plotting of Slytherin

A/N: This is rolling around toward the end soon. Much of the epilogue will be just for amusement – and a very small part of this chapter. A few twists I've never seen in fanfiction. Some cliché to be sure. Most of this chapter is not amusing but was already planned when I started this arc.

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy looked at the book that he had on his desk. He had been entrusted with it and told that it would help to achieve the noble goal of cleansing Hogwarts of the mudbloods.<p>

Now that he was aware of exactly what it was, he knew that it must be destroyed. He was almost tempted to write in it – but he was familiar enough with Dark magic to know when to avoid temptation.

Decision made, he picked it up with a gloved hand and apparated from his study – the only person able to do that from the room.

He looked around at where he appeared. He would miss his old playground. If any other wizard or witch knew what he had done within this room, he would be locked into Azkaban or given the kiss. The sturdy stone building, hidden in a far corner of one of his properties, was warded against almost all detection. He had brought a number of Muggles here and had his fun. But Severus' talk about the changes coming … he had to close the door on this.

He threw the diary into the middle of the room. He backed away to the door, pulling his gloves off as he did. He threw those after. He backed out of the door and pulled his wand. Mentally preparing himself, he cast fiendfyre.

The Dark fire started at the center of the room. As he watched, he saw the Diary become engulfed. He almost lost his concentration when the Diary emitted a cry of pain. He shored up his mental focus as he observed a dark cloud emerge from the Diary, with the face of his old Master. He felt both satisfaction and sorrow as the cloud seemed to be eaten by the Dark flames.

Even with the destruction of the book, he did not cancel the spell. The Dark flame moved on from the center and began eating into the room. The shackles, the tables, the tools he had used for his enjoyment – all were eaten and destroyed by the fire. When the entire room was destroyed, he called forth the supreme concentration needed to end the spell.

Almost before the fire winked out, he reached out with his other hand and slammed the stone-laden door shut. With the door closed, anything left of smoke or fire would be contained and he did not need to worry about anything missed.

He took a few moments to get his breath and recover his strength. When he was once again calm, collected, and somewhat rested, he apparated out of the hidden dell with its hidden room, never to return again. The building lay long forgotten under concealment wards until far into the future.

* * *

><p>Far away in the forests of Albania, a Dark wraith – feeling unaccountable weak – had just taken control of a large elk. It would have preferred a more carnivorous animal to inhabit but had been driven by need to the closest and largest animal it could find. As the Dark flame consumed its remaining anchor in far-away Britain, the consciousness of the wraith was subsumed by the instincts of the ruminant and the animal began running away from whatever had spooked it.<p>

* * *

><p>Albus moved around his office, retrieving a few items he would need for his trip to Geneva. He was very close to being named the Supreme Mugwump and he wished to have a few things at hand in his new office in Geneva.<p>

The ICW was largely based upon the premise of international cooperation to maintain the secrecy of the magical world. It had no control of its member states beyond that one facet. However, members of the body did enjoy some influence.

Whenever there were possible trade issues or new magics, the members usually dealt with them there. It was, effectively, one meeting per year that he had to attend but a very important one.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He turned to look at the detection stone and called out, "Come in, Severus."

The blank expression of his new Head of Slytherin was expected – Severus was very wary of showing his emotions to others. "What can I do for you, Severus?"

Severus, looking faintly curious, asked, "Are you leaving for a trip?" The Headmaster's travel accoutrements were in a pile in the middle of the office.

"Yes. Annual meeting of the ICW. We try to schedule it during the spring break for each school. I will be back in a few days."

"Ah. I see," Severus nodded in acknowledgement.

"But I'm certain that is not why you are here…"

Severus curtly nodded again. "Yes. Black has finally visited Potter's spawn. He reported that the boy is healthy and cared for, if not particularly close to his relatives."

Albus sat down in shock. "He was able to visit the boy?"

Severus nodded. "From the report he gave, yes. The couple has demanded that Black watch the boy within their home while they vacation on the coast for this week. Black offered to allow the boy to stay with him but for some reason they demanded the boy stay at their home." Severus shrugged. "It is really all of very little consequence."

Albus thought furiously. It was obvious that the compulsion to keep the boy within the wards was working. The one thing he didn't understand was how Sirius even found the family. "He has reported no problems?"

Severus smirked. "Black complained that he was having a difficult time living within a muggle home without magic, but his acquaintance – the werewolf – is attempting to keep him from burning the place down with his stupidity."

Albus was shocked again. "Remus is also present?"

Severus gave the Headmaster a dry look. "I believe I have made that point. It is probably better that it is so. At least Lupin has a small modicum of intelligence – his choice of friends to the contrary."

Albus was flummoxed a bit by the report. It was almost inconceivable that the two were at the Dursley home given the wards he had erected. He was a bit frustrated because he had places he had to be. Finally he nodded and dismissed Severus, almost pushing him out.

He missed entirely the satisfied smirk that Severus Snape was sporting.

The Headmaster rushed to the cabinet containing the monitors. There were no indications that anything was amiss. The Dark magic detector was even showing a drop of any Dark influence anywhere within the wards – surprising because it was especially attuned to the scar on the boy's head.

He resolved to check things out on his way to Geneva.

As a result, he rapidly completed his packing and shrunk it all down to his pocket. He then flooed to the Leaky Cauldron as the closest floo with an apparition point available. He exited the Cauldron and in a little used point attempted to apparate to Privet Drive.

He was almost astonished to find that the wards were acting as he designed. He was unable to get closer than a mile away. He could have flooed to Arabella's, which was the only safe haven he had arranged for within the wards, but he didn't have time to socialize.

Finally, he sighed. He would have to learn more of what was happening with young Harry and the wards when he returned from Geneva. It was likely something that the Potters had done with their friends which had allowed it, and he didn't have time to verify. It seemed that all else was satisfactory and so he returned to the Cauldron and flooed to the Ministry to the International Portkey station there.

* * *

><p>Severus, however, could soon be found walking up Privet Drive to Number 4. He had been truthful that the Dursleys were away on holiday. The three wizards had decided that little Harry should stay within the wards for at least the first full year inasmuch as possible to ensure the wards fully settled, or at least for the thirty-two weeks required as was reported by their visitor.<p>

He knocked on the door and it was soon opened. Remus Lupin looked pleasantly surprised at the identity of the visitor – which irritated Severus for some reason. "Severus! Welcome. Welcome. Come in."

Severus nodded and moved to enter the doorway. Once within the house, he looked around. "Where is the fool?"

Remus almost chuckled – Sirius and Severus did not have a buddy-buddy relationship. "Sirius had to change him – he's not potty trained yet and my nose is too sensitive."

Severus was curious. "Can't you control what you smell? Breathe through your mouth?"

Remus looked cautiously up the stairs and said quietly, "Yes. But I would prefer that Sirius not find that out. He's the godfather; it's better that he do it."

Severus smirked at the werewolf. "I would say that's almost worthy of Slytherin." Lupin chuckled quietly at Severus' approving tone.

Soon the two were sipping tea, waiting for the final member. They heard the approach. Sirius was speaking even as he came into the room. "Merlin, that was stinky. You're going to do it with me next time to get used to it – I'm not …" Sirius finally saw that there was a visitor. He grinned and called out (more quietly than expected) "Sevvie! I see you've come to visit."

Severus nodded. "Yes. The Headmaster finally is aware that you have visited. Where is the boy?"

Sirius sat down and pulled his own cup to him even as he reached for the teapot. "He's down for a nap. Apparently kids take regular naps until they get much older. Who knew? Anyway, what happened?"

Severus described the incident in the Headmaster's office. When he was done he said, "I thought it the best opportunity once Minerva mentioned Albus' plans. He had no time to do more than a cursory inspection – so you have at least five days before I am certain the Headmaster will be contacting you."

The three discussed their plans on dealing with the Headmaster. Finally, Severus asked a question which had tickled his curiosity. "The boy has moved from the cupboard?"

Sirius nodded in satisfaction. "Yeah. Apparently he isn't so frightened now that he's seen me and Remus. We got the little bedroom upstairs set up for him. His sleep area is like a little cave made out of hangings and such so that he can retreat there if he gets frightened. Vernon put a lock on the cupboard so he can't use it to hide. Complained about the extra work, of course, but he did it nonetheless."

Severus nodded in acknowledgement. "Good. I will be visiting Lucius soon to work on the final piece of the Dark Lord. Lucius is a bit hesitant, but he's coming around."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. He's a ponce – never liked him. By the way, what do you think about keying in one more family to the wards here?"

Severus was curious. "Whom are you thinking of?"

"My cousin Dromeda. Her little girl Dora loved playing with Harry when they visited Godric's Hollow. And it would give another option for the Dursleys to call if we can't come." He grinned. "It helps that Ted's known in the muggle world as a former weather reporter from their fellyvision."

Severus looked at Sirius with annoyance. "Television. TELE-vision. What is it with wizards unable to remember simple words? Tele means at a distance. Telephone – sound at a distance. Telegraph – words at a distance. Television – sight at a distance. Can you at least pronounce the words correctly?"

Sirius looked a little contrite – but very little. "ANY-way. Ted did a stint as a weatherman while he was studying up to become a solicitor. He's been on the _television_ and so most muggles have seen him. I'm certain the Dursleys will be less against it if it's someone famous. They kind of are into that."

Severus sighed. "Yes. Petunia's sense of social value at work." He thought about it for a minute. "If we do this, we cannot let the Headmaster know in any way. The girl will have to promise not to talk about spending time with the boy. It would not do for it to become common knowledge."

Sirius and Remus both nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>The man in charge of government's monitor station walked into the building where he was based. He spoke to the other man present. "That was the most demented elk I've ever seen."<p>

The other man was curious. "What are you talking about?"

"I was driving around to look for poachers and one of the elk was on a rampage. I had to shoot it to stop it from attacking me. It ran off. We're going to have to go out when it gets light out to find it – have to get it tested for rabies or something because it wasn't acting like any other elk I've ever run across."

All across magical Europe (mostly in Britain), wizards (and one witch in Azkaban) were awakened by a strange pain where their Dark mark was located. As the elk who had been shot bled out, the final portion of the soul of Tom Marvolo Riddle passed over to the other side, never to be seen again.

Bellatrix Lestrange, in her cell in Azkaban, was at first joyous that something was happening. As she looked in anticipation at the Dark mark, it suddenly stopped tingling and faded entirely. She looked at her arm in horror and betrayal. As she cried out in reaction, the last of her sanity fled.

The prisoners around her soon were following. Their one hope seemed to be lost and the futility of their position finally sunk in.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape had been woken by the tingling. He, also, was watching at that very moment. When his Dark mark faded, he felt a thrill of satisfaction. He would have to visit Lucius in the morning.<p>

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in Hogwarts, the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, who had been tossing and turning as the curse on his position had worked on him, suddenly stilled. The almost untraceable attack upon his mind and being suddenly had stopped – and he fell into the deepest sleep he had enjoyed since he had taken the position at Hogwarts.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucius, who had been sitting in his study, also recognized the fading. He looked at his arm and took a deep breath. This had not been anticipated. His mind started making plans on what he would do. He would have to work to contact his former associates to ensure they did not make any sudden steps. But first …<p>

He reached for the half-full bottle of firewhisky and poured a tall glass of it. He would take this chance at a small celebration.

* * *

><p>The planned call from the Headmaster did not come. Once the Headmaster returned to Britain, he was distracted by the reports of the sudden deaths and loss of sanity of the Death Eaters in Azkaban.<p>

He was informed by Severus of the final fading of the Dark Mark, which confused him to no end. His attention was drawn away from Harry Potter the child and toward Harry Potter the concept: The boy's status as necessary for the defeat of Tom seemed to be obviated.

He had been informed that the prophecy orb within the Department of Mysteries had grown dark. He was left to scrambling to try to find the reasons behind this change.

* * *

><p>Bartemius Crouch sat within his office going over the reports that formed a large portion of his job. He was a much changed man.<p>

Two months earlier, his son – along with a number of other Azkaban prisoners – had succumbed to insanity and death. This had been the final straw which had driven his wife toward death, apparently of a broken heart. His only purpose left was doing his Ministry job.

What did he care about being Minister now? He had no son, no way to continue the family name. He would have happily, if given a chance, used whatever magic available – light or dark – to change the happenings of the last year.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. He looked up, "Yes?"

The door opened and his secretary moved in. "You have a visitor, sir."

"Who is it?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

Barty Crouch was confused. Malfoy was a suspected former Death Eater, regardless of his being cleared. None of those who were suspected had approached the self-declared enemy of the Dark Lord Voldemort. "Send him in."

Barty Crouch stood up waiting. Soon the elegantly dressed Head of the Malfoy family was walking into his office. Crouch greeted the man, not offering his hand – neither were under the illusion that they liked each other.

"Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you today?" Crouch asked as he motioned the man to a seat.

Malfoy sat down. "Mr. Crouch. First, let me offer my condolences on the passing of your wife. I was saddened to hear of it."

Crouch nodded almost curtly, "Thank you."

Lucius nodded. "Now. I come to you to report a matter which threatens us. It is something that must be handled swiftly and viciously."

Crouch was curious. He was somewhat expecting a report about some Muggleborn doing something too obvious. So he was very surprised by what followed. "What is it you are concerned about?"

Lucius reached into his robe and pulled out a tube. He put the tube on the desk and pulled the end off. Lucius looked up at Crouch. "Note the Muggle nature of what I present." He reached his finger into the tube and pulled out what any normal person would recognize as photographic paper. He placed this on the desk and uncurled it. "Although I am, as most are aware, a proponent of the belief in the traditional ways of our world, I have recently become aware of the necessity of monitoring the advances of the Muggle world. Do you know that Muggles are recording locations in many places? That they have devices around their financial and government institutions which keep track of all that happens around them?"

Crouch peered at Lucius. "I was somewhat aware. It is not a matter of great importance."

Lucius shook his head. "And that, Mr. Crouch, is a mistaken belief. It has recently been brought to my attention that the Muggles are placing more and more of these devices in their world. They record the various movements to observe criminals and those that would destabilize their government. These, for example, are copies that were created by Muggles due to an investigation into a disappearance."

Crouch reached out to pull the sheets toward him. He was surprised by what he found. The pictures were a series of shots over a few seconds of time. There were dates and times stamped right on the image.

In the first image, a woman was walking alone in front of a building, its location not obvious. The next showed the same woman with a man suddenly behind her. The next showed the woman being grabbed from behind around the throat. And then her being dragged away. The last was a closeup of the face of the attacker. Mr. Crouch paled.

"Yes. What you see before you are the photographic images of Walden McNair, Ministry Executioner, attacking and dragging away a random muggle woman. The next photograph shows the absence of both McNair and the woman. These images have been disbursed to Muggle law enforcement offices all over Britain."

Crouch looked at Lucius in horror. "Yes. This incident is fortunate in its presentation."

"How is this fortunate?" Crouch asked in outrage.

Lucius gave Crouch an intense look. "The Muggle device in question only records once every second. While the disappearance is odd, it isn't one of the higher quality devices that they have begun using. Did you know that muggles can place small camera devices around a building and record what is occurring in front of the device? These recorders could be as close as within the device itself or hundreds of feet away. This crime took place in Inverness, late at night, in front of a Muggle bank. The recorder was in a locked bunker below the bank. I am told that very soon the recorder could be in London and the images it would capture would be as clear as any photograph."

Crouch looked at the photographs and then back to Lucius. "What would you have me do?"

Lucius replied, "Your job as the Director of Magical Law Enforcement. While I do not care about some random Muggle woman in the least, I do very much care that we are opening ourselves to Muggle scrutiny. The laws that have been put in place in the last century protecting Muggles from wizards are, to my surprise, completely necessary. If we don't control our citizens, the Statute of Secrecy will fall. And Merlin help us all when that happens."

Crouch asked, "You say when and not if?"

"Yes. I am coming to realize it is almost inevitable. Wizards and witches apparate willy-nilly – unaware that there need be no Muggle present for our secret to get out. If it was the matter of some random Muggle, a quick memory charm would fix it. But if it is recorded using their technology? How can we control it? How can we erase an image taken here and recorded on a Muggle device a thousand miles away? If it recorded in small bits of electricity on a device we would never see as a camera? We are on borrowed time."

Crouch sighed, understanding the point being made. "So these …"

"We must make an example of the man. Investigate him fully and see justice done. The average citizen will be horrified by the crime, but the more intelligent ones will be horrified by the attack on the Statute. We must begin to take steps, or our way of life may come to an end."

* * *

><p>The investigation into Walden McNair turned up much more than even Lucius Malfoy could have imagined. There had been an effort made to follow him and to find all of his places. Besides his home, there was a building in a remote location in the Forest of Dean which he visited. Once McNair's location was verified elsewhere, Aurors and cursebreakers broke the very minimal wards that the building was under.<p>

The remains of animals, humans of varying ages, goblins, and even a centaur were located within the building. There were no live prisoners – the raiding Aurors were of two minds about that: None could be saved, but none were left traumatized to be dealt with.

It took two Aurors and two hitwizards to take McNair into custody. He tried to fight back, but those arresting him were taking no chances.

* * *

><p>There was soon a meeting in the smallest Wizengamot chamber. Present were the DMLE Director, Crouch; the Minister, Bagnold; the Head Auror, Bones; Head of the Goblin Affairs Office, Mockridge; the Chief Warlock, Dumbledore; and Lucius Malfoy, as the wizard who had instigated the whole investigation.<p>

Bagnold had just been informed of what was found by the DMLE and she was suitable horrified. "How did this investigation begin?"

Crouch deferred to Lucius (to the surprise of most present). "Recently, it has come to my attention that Muggles had ways to record the goings in a number of places. Through a contact, I learned of the hunt for a suspect in a Muggle kidnapping that was photographed by a nearby camera. The image was of McNair. I brought this to Director Crouch's attention."

Barty Crouch took over. "I instigated the investigation. As it involved a Ministry employee, I had to seal the records until the arrest was made. We could not take the chance of alerting the man that he was being watched. Finally, we found a remote location he seemed to spend much time at that was not found within his records. A raid produced the results reported. Now we must deal with it."

Dumbledore, taking on the image of a wise statesman, said, "I believe we must keep the trial a secret. I am certain that the normal witch and wizard do not need to see what was found. A trial and placement in Azkaban would take care of it."

Lucius Malfoy was having none of it. "With respect for the venerable Chief Warlock, I completely disagree."

Most in the room were surprised. Crouch, who had spoken at length with Malfoy at the beginning, was not. Crouch himself took the lead. "As surprising as it may be to those that know me, I have to agree with Mr. Malfoy. While the crimes are horrific, the true danger that this case presents is the evidence that was obtained by Muggles. The Muggle world is becoming overcome with technology which will record and see everything that takes place in almost all areas. This case will highlight to the Wizarding public the necessity of following the law regarding apparition and portkeys."

Lucius then volunteered his own idea. "Also, two of the victims we found in McNair's hideaway were goblins. Mr. Mockridge, what will the likely result of the report to Gringotts?"

Mockridge shuddered. "It will take a lot of diplomacy. Tensions will increase exponentially."

Dumbledore asked curiously, "Do they need to be told?"

There were a number of voices raised in protest to that. Mockridge "Despite our best wishes, the hint of it being leaked and the goblins will have a treaty violation as a basis for another revolt. No. It isn't pleasant. But they MUST be told."

Lucius, who had not been able to make his point, continued. "I think that rather than Azkaban, we must seriously consider turning McNair over to them after his trial."

Lucius remained calm as the outrage washed over him. When it had run out he said, "The goblins have their own laws. The history of wizard-goblin interaction is riddled with incident after incident where one side or the other did something that caused the other side to rise in outrage. As impolitic as it is to suggest, the vast majority of cases started with a wizard violating goblin customs. I say we begin to reverse the damage caused by policies of the past. There are treaties which call for the Ministry to turn over those that commit crimes against them. In most cases, we refuse because the criminal also attacked wizards or witches. So we claim jurisdiction. I say that we acknowledge the other crimes he committed. Inform the Muggles so they can have a representative present at his trial. Inform the goblins while respectfully returning the remains of their people. Inform them of our plans to turn him over to them after his trial in the Ministry – and then turn him over regardless of his being found innocent or guilty. I daresay that the expected tensions will disappear."

It took much more argument but eventually Lucius' plan was followed. Walden McNair was quickly tried and convicted of multiple murders and of casting many curses unforgivable. He was not given an opportunity to expose any other possible criminals as this was not a Death Eater trial.

Lucius had deliberately sacrificed the fellow pureblood to the goblins so that any inconvenient testimony he might give would be quashed.

That he so publically pushed for the conviction of a Dark wizard who was probably a former Death Eater (no Dark mark remained to prove it either way) caused his image to begin to change within magical Britain.

* * *

><p>AN: I am certain that many were waiting for Lucius to get his. Canon Lucius is an unrepentant Death Eater who deserved far more than the minor inconveniences that JK eventually subjected him to. Unfortunately, bunnies aren't always nice and pet-able and justice doesn't always prevail. As a fan of "the good guys always win" it's hard to write a story where such a major criminal gets away with it. But that, unfortunately, matches canon far too closely and it fit the arc I was writing. At least he helped to finally kill Voldemort in the end. Some small payment on the very large cosmic balance he owes …


	7. The Negotiation of Slytherin

A/N: A Few More Incidents from the next several years … (There will be more than one chapter of these. Kind of a long epilogue for the arc)

Lucius and his wife were in the drawing room. They were discussing the issue that Lucius was concerned about. Narcissa had agreed with his worry. They finally decided on a path. It wasn't the most pleasant idea, but desperate times …

Arthur Weasley sat within his office at the Ministry of Magic. He was very close to being promoted to the head of the office. It was considered, in years past, to be a somewhat unimportant posting with little consequence.

A number of incidents in recent years had changed that. The office had been renamed from the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts to the Muggle Artifact and Technology Office. The department was now in charge of ensuring Muggle items weren't improperly modified (nothing that would alert a Muggle who handled it) as well as recording every place within Britain where Muggles recorded the goings on.

The Apparition Office was supplied with known unsafe locations and wizards were required, as part of their apparition license, to check in once a year to ensure their normal apparition points were safe.

When a particular establishment or institution became so inundated with cameras that apparition anywhere nearby was made impossible, one of two things would happen. Either the entire area was marked as unsafe for apparition or, if the area was sufficiently traveled by wizards, an apparition station would be placed nearby – something which required the Muggle Relations Office to ensure that permission was obtained by those Muggle government offices that knew about the Magical world and could help expedite the issue.

Suddenly, the office was interrupted by a knock on the door. Arthur looked up from his Muggle Camera map and saw who was there. He was surprised by his visitor. "Mr. Malfoy. Do you need something?"

Lucius sat within the chair he was directed to by the man. In that moment, Lucius almost balked. But the future of his House required sacrifice …

"First I wanted to offer congratulations. I have heard word that you will soon likely be taking over this office."

Arthur was a bit hesitant in dealing with this man. Rumours about his actions during the troubles with you-know-who made his suspect. But, Arthur had also been witness to a number of changes which were championed by the man which were more in line with his beliefs. So …

"Yes. Thank you. The current head is looking to move into the Muggle Relations Office as he doesn't want to reeducate himself to take care of our new responsibilities – which I am told that you had something to do with."

Lucius nodded in acknowledgement. "It was brought to my attention by a friend that it was becoming an issue. Unfortunately, most wizards have stayed ignorant of the importance of what your office does. We need to prevent uneducated wizards from needlessly endangering out world. Muggles need to be protected from ill-conceived magic, whether malicious or not."

Arthur sat back and decided to be frank. "Mr. Malfoy, can I be direct? I do not want to give insult but …"

Lucius nodded. He preferred subtlety – but in some cases the direct approach prevented misunderstandings. "I promise not to be offended."

Arthur nodded. "Our families have a history. Our family has been pushing for generations for Muggle protection. Your family has been preventing it. We've been sidelined and looked down upon, prevented from financial advance – it hasn't all been done by Malfoys but much of it was backed by them."

Lucius sighed. The true issue. "Yes. Myself and my ancestors' political beliefs, and our dogged defense of same, have damaged your family's position. As has been pointed out to me by a trusted mind, in small words easily understood, we have been, in a word, wrong."

Arthur was astonished. He would never, in a thousand years – hell, even two thousand years – expected that response.

Lucius continued solemnly. "I still believe in the grace and culture of our society. I believe in reverence for those who came before being demonstrated by maintaining our customs and traditions, and preventing those traditions from being destroyed by those who are unfamiliar. I believe in value of having proven blood to pass on to the next generation. I also believe that the average Muggle is not educated enough or rational enough to be told about our world. I believe that magic should be celebrated and that knee-jerk reactions to the misuse of magic should not prevent those who respect it from using it. Much magic has been labeled Dark because someone without vision misused it and scared politicians banned it to relieve an uneducated populace. I have not changed my basic beliefs. I just recognize that we, in turn, have overreacted the other way."

Arthur sighed. "You know, if that had been the argument, our families wouldn't have been in contention for the last century and a half."

Lucius nodded in acknowledgement.

Arthur sat forward. "I believe in the value of each life. I believe that magic should not be improperly used to the detriment of those who cannot protect themselves. I believe that our culture is strong enough to not be endangered by those who follow other ways. I believe that magic is magic, regardless of blood. I believe that educating Muggles, when required, would prevent our way of life from being attacked. I believe that the public good should be maintained and that there IS magic which is Dark and for which there is no excuse for its use. I believe that we, as stewards of our society, should be able to label those things which damage it as wrong and prevent it from taking place. I believe that magic easily misused must be kept controlled so that it doesn't harm those who are unable to defend themselves from it. My beliefs are also deeply felt. You have a point that some magic labeled Dark is simply misunderstood."

Lucius, in turn, acknowledged the Weasley position. "I respect that. I have recently been confronted by the existence of such magic and have done my part to see it eradicated. Some magics are beyond what is acceptable in all cases."

Arthur nodded in agreement. "So. Why this discussion today? What do you need that you have come to me?"

Lucius looked at Arthur and said, "I would negotiate with you on family matters. As this is a personal matter and not a matter for the Ministry, I wish to invite your family to my home for dinner. After dinner, my wife and I will negotiate with you and your own wife."

Arthur nodded and stood up. He presented his hand. "Probably better. If your wife is anything like mine, she'd probably be offended if family matters were discussed without her input."

Lucius gave a small smile as he shook Arthur's hand. "Yes. Narcissa has no interest in business, but has every interest in keeping our family strong."

* * *

><p>The Weasley family, for this first time in over a century, was hosted by the Malfoy family within their home. The children who were old enough to understand were on their best behaviour (the twins were shown the switch their mother would use if they got out of control). Those that were too young (Ron, Ginny, and Draco) were given more leeway.<p>

As it was summer, all seven Weasley children were present. Bill kept a close eye on Fred and George.

After dinner, as was anticipated, the two couple left to talk within Lucius' study. The children were left playing together under Bill's watchful eyes, as well as three house elves.

Molly Weasley, nee Prewitt, was a driving force behind the Weasley position. In return, Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black, took the major part of negotiating the Malfoy position. At one point, Lucius and Arthur sat back, drinking wine, watching the two women haggle. The Blacks were well known as shrewd negotiators – but the Prewitts were no slouches in that department either.

The final agreement was closer to a treaty between factions than the betrothal agreement that the Malfoys were originally shooting for. With the loss of so many pureblood families, the number of girls that would be acceptable to ensure a healthy line was very small. The most distant available were the Weasleys – no Malfoy/Weasley marriages had occurred in over two centuries. Arthur's mother was a Black, but the two families had diverged five generations back on Narcissa's side and four generations back on Arthur's side. There was very little danger of negative effects from the union.

The document made no reference to the past dealings beyond acknowledging that any such contention was being acknowledged as ending. The Malfoys would fund the education for the children of this generation effectively making them Malfoy scholars. The betrothal could be ended by the mutual agreement of the parties when Ginny reached seventeen or one of the parties despite the other's desires when Ginny reached twenty-one. The children could disassociate themselves from the agreement by paying back, by using a portion of their future wages, the amount spent on their education. The Weasleys also received a house-elf to ensure that they were more acceptable to general Wizarding society.

Dobby absolutely loved his new family.

The contract was widely published. In the following years, it was cited by historians as the turning point in the end of the fighting between the Pureblood traditionalists and the Muggle-friendly liberal factions within the Wizarding world.

Arthur was very surprised when the two wizards entered Gringotts to arrange financial matters. The teller they approached was much friendlier than Arthur was used to seeing.

Lucius approached the teller. "Good afternoon. We wish to speak to the account managers for the Malfoy and Weasley accounts. If they are unavailable, we would arrange an appointment."

The teller looked up and saw who had approached, "For you, wizard, they shall make time."

Arthur looked at Lucius curiously. Lucius said quietly, "Gringotts was appreciative that I pushed to have McNair turned over to them."

Arthur nodded. The Dark wizard's trial had been widely published – another factor making his office more important.

The two wizards were shown into a conference room. The two wizards greeted the goblins cordially and sat down. "What can Gringotts do for you today?"

Lucius replied, "We are here to set up an account for the tuition and educational costs for the children of Arthur here. I will provide the initial deposit." He gave an amount.

The Weasley manager was curious. "That will not be sufficient for all expenses."

Arthur nodded. "I am aware. We have agreed that the tuition and educational costs will be paid once a year. The remaining amount will be used as investment capital to ensure the funding continues. When my youngest Ginny, the betrothed of Lucius' son Draco, begins her last year, the remaining amount will be designated as Ginny's dowry."

The goblins spoke to each other briefly. "What limits do we have on investment?"

Here was where Lucius was surprised. The Malfoys had a habit of investing in all-Pureblood ventures. Arthur replied, "Whatever you feel would be the most profitable. As long as it's legal, it's acceptable. You are far, far better than we at recognizing opportunity."

None of the Wizarding participants would ever learn that the Weasley Educational Fund would become a major backer of the Grunnings Drills and Saws venture which would expand Grunnings reach in the Muggle world and increase the market base for Gringotts' diamond mines. When Ginny, in years later, learned of exactly how much her dowry was she was completely flummoxed. No pureblood girl, not the main heir of an old family, had such a dowry in the history of the Wizarding world.

Finally the deal was done. It created quite the wave in Wizarding society.

* * *

><p>Severus sat within Lucius' study, drinking firewhisky with the master of the house. "My seventh-years are in awe of your little deal."<p>

Lucius nodded in acknowldgement. "I was just solving the issue that you brought to my attention earlier this year. Say what you will of the Weasleys, they are uncommonly strong magically."

Severus smirked. "You've upset Dumbledore."

Lucius was interested. "Oh?"

"Oh, yes. He had plans for the Weasley girl. He was looking to eventually pair her with the _boy-who-lived_. The Weasleys were major supporters of the Headmaster's views. That you have allied yourself with them has left him on his back foot so to speak."

Lucius and Severus clinked glasses together in a toast.

"Well, it is unfortunate that the Headmaster is so put out, but needs must. I've ensured the future of my family."

Severus nodded. "Yes. A bride for your son from a strong and fecund line. Support from both sides of the blood issue. It was well done. It has created waves in Hogwarts, the Headmaster's plans notwithstanding. My Slytherins have begun to ally themselves with the oldest Weasley boy, second year that he is."

Lucius nodded in acknowledgement. "Always good to hear that my allies are increasing their reach." Lucius paused. "By the way, speaking of allies, my wife and I have been receiving enquiries."

Severus cocked his head. "Oh?"

Lucius barely concealed his smirk as he replied, "Yes. A number of acquaintances are aware that you are our son's godfather. They've been asking about your marital status. Having a number of younger sisters or older daughters on hand, they are looking for a good match."

Severus' eyes grew wide. "Tell me you are joking."

Lucius shook his head, even as he watched Severus' reactions. "No. Word has reached out from Hogwarts as to your guidance of true Slytherin values. Suddenly, your name is much more attractive in a number of circles."

Severus face took on a look of horror. Suddenly, he began cursing all things Potter. Lucius watched in amusement as the Potions Master's ire ran its course. Finally, when Severus had calmed down, Lucius asked, "Why are you cursing the Potter family for generations to come?"

Severus sighed and looked at his friend. "Have you ever heard of the legend of the Lone Traveler?"

The tale that followed was astounding to the blonde Pureblood. He, as most wizards, had been fascinated by the story as a child. To find that its basis was also the boy-who-lived – original universe notwithstanding – was astounding to him. Lucius suddenly felt much more pleasant toward the name of Potter.

His family, after all, had averted disaster due to the intercession.

Finally, when Severus was finished explaining, Lucius thanked him for passing on the information. "It seems that we've been blessed by magic. Better to respect it and carry on. Anyway, to get back to the point that brought this out …"

Severus almost whispered, "Please. No."

Lucius did not sound very apologetic as he said, "Sorry. With Draco's future assured, my wife has decided that she needs a new project. Ensuring the happiness of such a close family friend has struck her as an appealing passtime. Expect shopping trips, visits to various witches dealing with personal appearance, and a whole host of dinner and party invitations."

Severus gave Lucius a look which was both fear and annoyance in equal measure. "Can't I just resign from Hogwarts and disappear? I'm sure Narcissa would be distracted if I absented myself."

Lucius had stopped trying to hide his amusement as he replied, "My wife is a Black. They don't know when to quit."

Severus face dropped in his hands.

* * *

><p>Sirius was annoyed as he sat down in the Three Broomsticks across from Severus Snape. "Hello, Sevvie. How are things going?"<p>

Severus looked at Sirius. The man was far less cheerful than was his normal. "Things are going fine. I'm getting married next summer. What's got you in a twist?"

Sirius pulled out a book from his inner pocket and dropped it on the table. "Have you seen this drivel?"

Severus looked at the book and his face took on a look of distaste as he read _Harry Potter and the Nundu_. "Yes. A book about your godson and his adventures in Africa. The Headmaster is a fan of the stories."

Sirius looked very annoyed. "Well, it's complete drivel. While I'm just as likely as anyone else to embellish my own adventures, this complete fabrication from the whole cloth will put completely unrealistic expectations on my godson. Harry's four! He's just learning to write the alphabet, not riding nundus and dragons in far off places."

Severus asked. "What would you have me do?"

Sirius sighed. "I don't know. I just want them gone. Or at least marked as the fantasy that they are. Sure, anyone with half a brain will know they're just stories but kids will believe this and expect him to be some heroic figure when he shows up to attend Hogwarts."

Severus paused and then asked, "Aren't you his godfather? I'm certain that you have some legal basis to stop it."

Sirius thought about it. "Yeah. Didn't think about that. I really could use some help on this though. I'll have to check with Ted."

Severus considered and then replied, "I can also ask Lucius for his backing. He's been much more reasonable since the final death of the Dark Lord."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. He's much better than he was a few years ago. If you would have told me five years ago that Lucius Malfoy would be the biggest force behind Muggle protection in the Wizarding world I would have called you crazy. Yeah, sure. Go ahead." Sirius paused himself and then said, "Wait. You're getting married?"

Severus sighed. "Yes. Your cousin, Lucius' wife, has been pushing me to socialize. I am cursed by continuing inference by Blacks and Potters. Merlin help me. I am now in a contract with a woman who graduated two years after we left." Severus told Sirius her name.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, was a good looking girl at Hogwarts. I never went after her – I didn't have a great reputation in Slytherin. But she's a real catch." He grinned as he continued, "So tell me about what you two do together."

Severus gave Sirius a withering look.


	8. The Results of Slytherin

A look at the introduction of a changed Wizarding world for Hogwarts Class of 1998 …

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was excited. In September, right after her birthday, she was told that she was a witch. She had wonderful parents who treated her very well, but she had difficulty with socializing with others her own age. She had latched on the idea that her being different was a reason she did not get along with other children.<p>

Therefore, she threw herself into the idea of being a witch wholeheartedly. And now, she had finally been brought to Diagon Alley, the place where she would get the tools needed to become a witch.

Most of the shops were interesting – the wand shop especially – but now she was in front of her favorite type of store: The bookstore. Her parents, who were with her, recognized the look on her face.

The family entered the store and made their way to the salesperson. "Hello, how can I help you?" the man asked.

Hermione replied, "I need my first year books. We also want books that will help me learn about the Magical world."

The man asked, "Muggleborn?" Hermione had a brief look of confusion. "Your parents are non-magical?" Hermione nodded. "Well, I can definitely help you."

The man was run ragged for the next little while as the enthusiastic girl kept looking for more. Finally, they arrived at a particular shelf. The man pulled a book from the shelf (there were many copied available) and turned. "This one is only fifteen sickles. You probably want to read this first."

Hermione looked at the cover and read out loud, "Wizarding Customs and Traditions and Why We Have Them, by Narcissa Malfoy nee' Black, Pureblood, and Quirinus Quirrel, Muggleborn." She looked at the salesman. "Why is it important?" She really was asking for her own curiosity. It was a book. She wanted it. Regardless of importance.

"Well, many who first start at Hogwarts think that it's the same as they are used to. They try to use the social cues that they learned as children. And then they get upset at some customs that Muggles did away with years ago. This was written by the wife of one of the more influential wizards. The Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts is a Muggleborn and since he knows what looks odd to Muggleborns, he helped her to frame the questions and answers that most Muggleborns ask and want to know. They made it inexpensive so every Muggleborn could afford it."

Hermione looked at the book in her hands with a bit of avarice. Most people would have been frightened by the look on her face. Her parents and the saleswizard, however, just recognized a fellow bibliophile.

* * *

><p>Harry came into Number Four and set down his bag. He sat down tiredly and groaned. His Aunt Petunia, who had just finished making her own tea, looked at him. "You're back from your godfather's house?"<p>

Harry nodded, eyes still closed. "He said I had to stay for the month before school and I'll be here for the month after the year ends. He told me it was needed for the protections."

Petunia nodded and went back to what she was doing: Reading gossip magazines and planning her next gossip sessions with the neighbours.

The front door opened and Dudley walked in. He walked back toward the stairs but stopped when he saw that Harry was back. He asked, only slightly curious, "Why do you look so tired?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Dudley. "You know I love visiting Sirius. But when he and Remus are busy and I have to find something to do. His neighbour's sons latch onto me and follow me around wanting to play with me. I don't want to be mean – but their enthusiasm is entirely too much."

Dudley gave a smirk. "I always told you that you were too nice. I'd have just shown then my fist and told them to get lost." Petunia didn't even look up – they didn't encourage Dudley to be a nancy-boy. If the boy wanted to be too nice, it wasn't their concern.

Harry dropped his head back to the chair and said, "At least coming back here and being away for school I can avoid Colin and Dennis Creevey."

Early the next morning, the Dursley family plus one was eating breakfast. They heard the mail flap. Harry, who knew his letter was coming soon, said, "I'll get it," and got up. He retrieved the mail and found, as he was hoping, his Hogwarts letter.

He walked back to the kitchen and said, "My school letter came. I'll call Sirius to let him know he'll need to take me for supplies."

Vernon, who was reading the newspaper, looked up. "You're going to the Alley for those things?"

Harry nodded as he sat back down. "That's what Sirius told me."

"I'll be right back." Vernon set his paper down and stood up. He went into the drawing room to make two phone calls and then returned.

As he walked back in he said, "Call your godfather, boy. We're going to the Alley and you'll learn the proper way to deal with the bank. He can take you around to get your supplies later or another day, but you'll not sully my good name with Gringotts by acting the fool." He turned to Dudley. "You're going as well. When you grow up, you're going to be a businessman. You're going to see proper comportment." He addressed both boys. "So, once the boy calls his Godfather, you're to dress your best and be ready to go in an hour. Black can meet us at the Cauldron at 10:45. We have an appointment at 11:00 with the manager I work with there."

An hour later, both boys were dressed and waiting near the door. Vernon came down the stairs also dressed very well. He looked both boys up and down and said, "Tighten your tie, Dudley. Other than that – acceptable. Remember, dressing well when dealing professionally with other businessmen means that you respect them as professionals as well."

Both boys nodded in acknowledgement. Vernon continued talking as he led them out of the house. "Now, on our way, we're going to stop and pick up a bottle of the finest brandy. You'll have to pay me back for it, as I'm certain that you don't have the money on hand for it. When you deal with other businessmen, it's best to know what they appreciate. When you complete a major milestone, a small gift is a good policy. Your first business transaction with these people is a major milestone. The banker we're dealing with likes a good brandy. So that's what we're bringing."

Harry replied, "Okay, Uncle Vernon."

As they drove to Diagon Alley, Vernon continued explaining what he expected and expounding on both dealing with business in general and Gringotts in particular. Finally, they reached London and Vernon parked in the special garage he had a permanent pass for. It was a perk of dealing well with Gringotts. A valet took Vernon's car and parked it.

The group walked from the garage toward the entrance to the Alley. At one point, Vernon stopped and turned toward Harry. "One thing, boy: I know your kind wears robes when waltzing around the Alley. The bankers, however, do not. They wear professional suits as denotes a businessman. I don't care how you look when dealing with your own kind. But when you deal with the bankers, you will dress like this. Wear an outer-robe if you have to, but take it off before entering the bank."

Harry nodded in acknowledgement. He was surprised that Vernon was so interested in how he dealt with the goblins. For the most part, Harry had a cordial relationship with the Dursleys. They did as was expected and ensured he was dressed and fed and healthy, but they were not particularly emotionally attached to him. He wasn't particularly fussed about it as he had always had a close and loving relationship with his godfather Padfoot and his Uncle Moony. He and Dudley did play together, but were more casual friends than family.

So, for Vernon to get so involved in his life and dealings was quite odd. He put it down to his uncle ensuring he didn't do anything that reflected badly on Vernon rather than any interest in how he himself got along.

Soon they were in front of Gringotts bank. Vernon once again stopped and addressed his nephew. "Now. Our appointment is at 11:00. We are early by ten minutes. Always arrive early and be prepared to wait for the appointment. If something comes up and you have to wait, deal with it. If your appointment takes you early, be thankful." Vernon once again continued on, leading the boys, as well as Sirius and Remus. Harry noted the look of annoyance when both wizards showed up in robes.

Vernon nodded respectfully at the guards who opened the doors for them and Harry followed his cues. Soon they were inside, waiting for a free teller. Vernon spoke to Dudley. "See here, Dudley? This is the way real business is done. Efficient, busy. Each one doing his job and no goofing off or wasting time." Suddenly there was a free teller and Vernon noticed. "Come on, now." He led the group over to the teller. "Hello. Vernon Dursley and Harry Potter to see Ragnok VI. We have an appointment for 11:00."

The goblin looked at the clock in the lobby and saw it was 10:50. The teller nodded and said, "I will inform him that you are here."

Vernon replied, "Let him know that we're available at his convenience." The goblin nodded in acknowledgement.

The meeting was eye opening for Harry. He learned of his family's finances to the level required of an heir. He was given control of his trust vault – Sirius officially turned over the key.

Vernon had an admonishment for him. "Now, look here. These bankers are professional and know what they are doing. It's not their job to teach you how to handle money. If they're generous enough to offer advice, you listen and respect it, and thank them for their kindness. And if they work on your behalf, make certain they are paid well for the job. Demanding they give you their skill for free would be like expecting my company to give away drills and saws to any who ask without being paid. You understand me, boy?" Harry nodded in acknowledgement.

Raknok nodded in approval – he was very fond of this particular Muggle. "We've found a good partner in business with your uncle and his company. He knows of what he speaks."

Harry replied, "Of course, Manager Ragnok. Thank you, Uncle Vernon." He looked to Vernon and motioned toward the package. Vernon nodded slightly in approval. "To show the beginning of working together in business, here's a gift to mark the occasion." He reached down and picked up the box and put it on the desk.

Ragnok opened the box and pulled out the bottle of brandy. He inspected it closely and then said, "An excellent vintage. My thanks, Mr. Potter." He reached down and pulled a box from his desk. "And because we are not the type to allow any type of debt owed by us, a return gift on our part to mark the occasion." He pushed the box over to Harry.

Harry mimicked Ragnok's own reaction and opened the box. He pulled out a box of Honeydukes finest chocolates and carefully looked it over. He said to Ragnok, "The finest chocolates; it's wonderful. Thank you."

Rangnok almost sighed. He wished other wizards learned a tenth of what this one was being told at the beginning.

Vernon noticed Dudley's look at Harry having received the chocolates. He whispered as softly as he can, "You leave the boy alone about those. It would be an insult to the fine manager if he passed his gift off to someone else. We'll get you your own chocolates later." Dudley nodded nervously at his father's whisper.

Remus and Sirius were both wide-eyed at the goings on. Both had been banking with Gringotts for years now, and Sirius' family for centuries. Neither had ever heard of exchanging a gift with an account manager. Both resolved to speak to Vernon at length about dealing with goblins.

* * *

><p>Finally, the month-long wait up until September 1st was over. Harry was taken by Sirius in his car to Kings Cross. Remus came along with them. Harry was quite nervous but was looking forward to the trip. He'd been hearing about Hogwarts since he was a toddler and he wanted to learn where his parents learned.<p>

And so, Remus and Sirius helped him put his things on the train. The new owl that Sirius had bought him for his birthday was in her cage, his robes were on, and he was soon in a compartment, waiting for the train to begin moving.

He kept talking to Sirius out of the window. Sirius was trying to calm him down. The platform was interrupted by the arrival of a large group of red-heads as well as a small family of blondes. Sirius looked over. "Oh, yeah: My cousin, her husband, and their son along with the Weasleys. I told you about them. You'll be expected to say hello and be polite."

Harry nodded. He'd been taught the history of the last ten years. The Malfoys and Weasleys figured quite large. The two watched as the women The two heard the twin redheads say, "Don't worry, Mrs. Malfoy, Mum. We'll keep an eye on Ickle Ronnikens and Adorable Draco. You've nothing to worry about."

The redheaded woman said, "Boys!"

The little girl who was present suddenly made herself known. "You better not bother Draco! If I hear you've pranked him, I'll give you that Bat-Bogey hex Bill taught me!"

The youngest red-headed boy said, "Oi! What about me?"

The girl replied, "You can take care of yourself. You're just my brother – I've got five more of those. I've only got one betrothed." The blonde boy smirked at the redhead. The adults watched on, amused at the interchange. Suddenly, the blonde woman noticed Sirius.

She walked over, leading most of those with her. "Sirius. How is the Heir Apparent to the Black Family?"

Sirius took her hand and bowed over it. "I'm fine, Cissa. Just making sure my godson gets off allright." He nodded toward Harry, who was hanging out of the window.

The woman turned and saw Harry. "Ah! Young Harry Potter. You're beginning your first year?"

"Yes, Cousin Narcissa." He'd been told how to address a number of people. "Sirius helped me get my things and get me here."

She nodded. "Excellent." She looked over and saw that the people with her had followed. "This is my husband, Lucius and my son Draco." She turned and addressed Draco, "Draco? Harry's Grandmother was my Great-Aunt Dorea; he is our cousin. Say hello."

Draco Malfoy nodded at the boy in the window and said, "Hello, Cousin Harry. I'm Draco Malfoy. This is my betrothed Ginny and her family, how do you do?"

Harry nodded. "I'm fine, Cousin Draco. Hello Weasley family."

Suddenly, Harry was interrupted by the girl standing next to Draco. "You're Harry Potter! Your mother was Lily Potter, the Mother-who-sacrificed!"

Harry nodded at her. Sirius had worked hard to push attention away from him as the boy-who-lived and towards James and Lily. James was the Father-who-Defended and Lily was the Mother-who-Sacrificed. When Sirius told him, Harry complained that his family had become all hyphens to most people in the magical world.

"Yeah. That's her."

The girl nodded. "I'm sorry you had to lose your parents, but she saved us all. I hope you do well at Hogwarts."

Harry was more appreciative of that than he would have been about all the praise going to him. "Thank you. She was a wonderful woman. I'm hoping to learn to be worthy of what they did for me."

Ginny nodded.

* * *

><p>Soon, the train was on its way. Draco and Ron had joined Harry. The three boys talked about what Hogwarts would be like. Suddenly there was a knock on the compartment door. "Yes?" Harry called out.<p>

The door opened and a head popped in. Harry recognized him. "Neville! How are you doing?"

Neville, who was a bit less nervous than he had been when Harry met him a few years ago, replied, "I'm fine. Looking around for the toad. He's got away again."

Harry chuckled. Ron and Draco looked curious. Harry explained. "This is Neville Longbottom. Neville's family and mine are long-time friends and so I met him a while ago. Neville's uncle is fond of toads and gave him one to take to Hogwarts. Unfortunately, Trevor is much more interested in exploring than sticking around in one place. Has a habit of disappearing and Neville's forever chasing him."

He turned toward Neville. "This is Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley. You could bring your stuff here and stay with us."

Neville nodded his hellos at the other two boys and then said, "I might do that after I look for a bit more. I've got another girl helping me to look. Going to try a bit further along before I give up. An hour good?"

Harry nodded.

An hour later, the three boys were playing exploding snap. There was another knock on the door and Neville came in dragging his trunk. Following him was a girl wearing her school robes with bushy hair and looking nervous.

"Hello. This is Hermione Granger, a new friend of mine." He turned and said, "These are Harry Potter, my godbrother; Ron Weasley; and Draco Malfoy."

The girl said, "Hello. It's nice to meet you all."

Soon the trunks were stowed above the seats and the five were talking. Hermione finally let her enthusiasm get away from her. "I've read about all your families. Harry's mother help defeat you-know-who and your families are prominent in government." She reached over and grabbed a big book she had next to her. It was Hogwarts, a History. She opened it up and pulled out two folded parchments, sealed with wax. One she put back.

She presented it to Draco. "This is the letter I wrote to thank your mother for the book she wrote. It kept me from insulting everyone I've met who was a wizard and I wanted to say thank you. I was going to send it when I got to Hogwarts where I could access an owl."

Draco nodded and accepted it. He put it in an inside robe-pocket. "I'll send it tonight when I write home after the sorting. She wrote that book because my family can't stand people who show up and don't even try to learn the customs. It's obvious you've at least tried, so you're alright with me."

Hermione thanked him and then asked, "What house do you all think you'll go to? I'm hoping for Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw would be alright."

Draco smirked, "Slytherin."

Ron looked sour as he said, "That's alright for him, but my family's been in Gryffindor for ages. We're still a bit nervous about Slytherin."

Draco interjected, "Yeah. There've been some bad ones, but Gryffindor had Pettigrew. Slytherin has Professor Snape, and he's alright."

Ron said, "My brothers say he's okay. But your Mum said he's a terror if you don't study before class."

Draco chuckled. Harry was curious. "What?"

"Ron here doesn't like studying. He's brilliant at chess and pretty good at quiddich. He can even beat my father at chess sometimes, which kind of makes him obsessed. But Ron isn't too fond of reading and writing essays. Let's just say my mother did some of our homeschooling and he didn't always enjoy it."

Ron looked nervous as he said, "Yeah. Never tick off Mrs. Malfoy: She's a nightmare when she's irritated and worse when she's angry."

Neville nodded and said, "Hufflpuff or Gryffindor. My gran would prefer Gryffindor."

Harry said, "Yeah, Sirius wants me in Gryffindor too and my parents were there too. We'll see when we're sorted."


	9. The Culmination of Slytherin

A/N: A few incidents from the Hogwarts education of Draco Malfoy …

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was drinking a glass of firewhisky in his office on the even of September 1st, 1991. The sorting this year had been wholly unsatisfying. He didn't have much time to drink his miseries away because his wife, Leann Snape nee Trobharten, was waiting within his quarters with their young son, Mercurius (meaning cunning). But, he was upset and this was necessary.<p>

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He debated with himself but finally called out, "Come in."

The door opened and the source of his despondency arrived.

"Hello, Godfather." Draco was still superbly coifed in his Hogwarts robes trimmed in Blue and Bronze – the color of Ravenclaw.

"Hello, Draco. What is it?" Severus asked. Draco gave him a look which showed that he knew the man's emotional state.

"I am about to send the letter off to my parents detailing my entrance into Hogwarts. I thought you might want to see it first."

Severus was almost rude as he grabbed the parchment. He wanted information and here it was. He began reading:

_Hello Mother and Father,_

_Enclosed within my own letter you will find another. A Muggleborn on the train, and now my housemate, learned of my name and asked me to pass along the letter she had written for Mother to thank her for writing the book explaining our customs. That Ms. Hermione Granger had already made an effort to employ the social graces though she is new to the Wizarding world marked her as an acceptable person to meet and get to know._

_You might have noticed that I have a Muggleborn housemate. Unexpected I know, but not for the reason you might believe. I have, to my surprise, been placed within Ravenclaw._

_When I was being sorted, the Hat made an unexpected find: I understood all too well the value and use of cunning and ambition. It was a surprise to me to learn that the reason for placement is often not to group students together by trait but to place them within the environment which would hone their practice of their most prized trait. Without the training I received as a child from yourselves and Uncle Severus, I would have ambition and cunning but be unpracticed and therefore would have been placed within Slytherin. _

_However, my education came early and the Hat gave me a choice. It could place me within Slytherin, although I already understood cunning and how to use it to achieve ambition. It would have guaranteed me a base from which to begin my achievement._

_However, it warned that I would not grow if I chose that option. The other option was to pick another trait I may wish to hone. I could have chosen Bravery or Loyalty, but instead chose Wit. To my mind, what is true cunning without the Wit to achieve it?_

_And so, the Sorting Hat replied, "It is almost unfortunate for the students of Slytherin that they will not benefit from your presence among them as you learn to use true Wit in the House of RAVENCLAW." The hat yells the houses very loud._

_And so therefore, you find me, _

_Your Loving Son,_

_Draco Malfoy, 1st Year Hogwarts House of Ravenclaw_

Severus sighed as he finished the letter. He grumbled out, "I was defeated by my own actions."

Draco gave him a smirk. "You always warned me that planned success often ends in a different result than anticipated."

Severus gave his godson a look of mixed pride and irritation.

* * *

><p>It was Halloween. After Charms class Draco knew he had to take steps. He turned to Padma. "Can you and Lisa go and make sure she's okay? I have to speak to Mr. Weasley about a personal matter."<p>

His two Ravenclaw classmates nodded in agreement and rushed off to find their distraught housemate.

Draco walked over to Ron Weasley. He was standing there with his friend and Draco's cousin, Harry Potter. Harry was looking a bit shocked at his dorm-mate.

Draco walked up to Ron and said, "Ron. Did you have to be so mean to her?"

Ron had a rebellious look on his face. "She was just showing off and trying to make me look bad."

Draco sighed. "Ron, she was helping you to get it right. She was your partner. She could have been a bit less superior, but Hermione Granger doesn't have a malicious bone in her body."

"Well, she shouldn't have been such a know-it-all!"

Draco shook his head. "Ron. Did you know that Hermione and my mother exchange letters almost as much as I do with my parents? My mother has become very fond of her. What do you think would happen if she happened to mention this in one of her letters?"

Ron's face took on a terrified look. "You don't think she'll tell, do you?"

Draco sighed. "I don't know. If I were you, I'd take the first chance to apologize. Because if Hermione was upset and I didn't mention it to my mother, she would then become ticked off with me. I'd much rather mention in glowing terms how you took responsibility on your own to make it right. I'll try to get Hermione to tone it down – but you better apologize first."

Ron nodded in agreement, the fear still on his face. Draco's mum, as he had mentioned on the train, was not a woman to tick off.

* * *

><p>Draco found who he was looking for on the pitch after the Gryffindors' quiddich practice. Four boys were talking and walking back toward Hogwarts. They all were talking cheerfully. Draco didn't need Cousin Harry (Seeker) or Ron (Reserve Keeper). He needed the other two. All four cheerfully greeted him as he approached.<p>

Draco looked at the twins and said, "I need your help. But I don't need Mirth and Whimsy. I need the other two."

Fred and George Weasley, Pranskters Extraordinaire, let the smiles slide off their faces as they looked at their sister's betrothed. "And what does the inestimable Draco Malfoy need," one twin began.

The other finished, "with Mayhem and Disorder?"

Draco explained. Ron and Harry were both outraged as they listened to what Draco was saying. Fred and George, however, showed that they understood. Those expressions terrified the other students when they appeared. Draco nodded in satisfaction.

The twins turned to the other two Gryffindors. "We have a bit of business to attend to,"

"so don't wait for us."

"Tell Percy that we,"

"and Ginny,"

"will return to the common room,"

"after dealing with,"

The two finished together, "a family matter."

Both boys nodded in agreement and left to tell Ron's oldest brother.

Draco led the boys inside. They then asked Draco to wait. "Under no circumstances are you to tell anyone about this."

"Harry's dad and godfather made this."

"He loaned it back to us,"

"after we gave it to him,"

"after we found Harry was the son,"

"and godson, and nephew,"

Together they finished, "of the Marauders."

One of the twins, George (Draco guessed – they made it deliberately hard and he'd known them for years), pulled out a parchment. Fred took his wand and tapped it. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The parchment suddenly began filling with ink. Draco was amazed. Finally, it showed a map of Hogwarts and he could see markings which showed everyone in the castle.

The three looked carefully and finally found their quarry. They appeared to be walking toward the Ravenclaw common room. Fred smirked, "We can take this passage,"

"to reach them before,"

"they make it to safe ground."

The three boys moved. (They weren't running, just walking fast – running was for lesser wizards. That was their story and they were sticking to it.)

Finally, they reached the corridor they were shooting for. All three stopped and got their breath and waited.

Soon, two girls were walking around the corner, talking and giggling. The three boys stood in the middle of the corridor.

The two girls suddenly saw who was waiting and Cho Chang asked, "Draco? What do you need?"

Draco took on his most "Pureblood" expression and replied, "You might not be aware but my father had a younger cousin named Selene. She died a couple of years ago in a potions accident, right in front of her daughter, Luna. Now, my family doesn't always like what Cousin Selene's husband does, but it doesn't change the fact that Luna Lovegood is family."

Cho and Mariatta tried to hide their guilty looks. The boys weren't buying it. "Now, Luna is not only my cousin, but my betrothed's best friend. Imagine my surprise when I found her, shoeless, without her coat, locked out of the common room. I asked her how she ended up there, but her explanation was a bit confusing. So I did a bit of digging. And guess what I learned?"

The girls' faces took on an anxious look.

"I'm just warning you now: If I find that Cousin Luna is bullied again, or is missing any of her things, I will ask my future brothers-in-law here to ensure that the guilty parties suffer more than a little embarrassment. I'm sure you know their reputation."

Both girls nodded quickly. "Good. I hope that this will be the last time we have to speak of this. I should warn you – you might want to expect a little embarrassment anyway. Nothing harmful – but the twins are a bit upset. Ginny and Hermione are helping Luna right now. You might want to see if you can help find the other things that Luna might be missing."

Draco nodded to them and turned away to walk back down the corridor. Fred and George gave the two girls their look and then turned and followed him.

Within a week, Marietta Edgecomb and Cho Chang had to report to the Hospital wing for calming draughts. Nothing had happened to them that anyone knew of – but they seemed to be much more nervous and tense than normal. Draco and the twins celebrated the "Prank without Pranking" with butterbeers that the twins smuggled from Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p>It was right after the feast for the beginning of the 1993-1994 school year. Severus Snape was within his office and he had the desperate urge to hold his nose and close his eyes tightly to try to beat back the headache he was certain was forming right at the moment.<p>

"Ms. Parkinson. While I am certain that it was uncomfortable, Ms. Weasley's hex falls under the heading of 'Family Matters.' Mr. Malfoy came to me immediately, before the feast, and explained what happened on the train. I would warn you that would be better for everyone – my sanity included – if you would make every effort to stay away from Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley. Make every effort to avoid what Ms. Weasley might misconstrue as 'making doe eyes' and 'horning in on her man.' While Ms. Weasley is a Gryffindor and would prefer to deal with it herself, Mr. Malfoy is not. He is very educated on tradition. It would be far more preferable that this issue disappear than allowing parents to be involved. Do I make myself clear?"

* * *

><p>It was two weeks before the Yule Ball. The Twiwizard Tournament was taking place at Hogwarts and there was much excitement. Draco had finally gotten Hermione Granger to fess up as to who her date was.<p>

Draco then went and found the people he needed to talk to. It was before dinner on Sunday. Draco sat across from Ron and Harry and next to the twins. "So. Yule Ball. Who are you all taking?"

Fred and George replied, "We're taking Alicia,"

"and Katie."

"We took care of that,"

"as soon as it was announced."

Ron looked nervous. "Daphne Greengrass. My parents and hers arranged for us to get to know each other during the summer to see if we might end up in a contract. I'm a bit nervous." The Slytherin girl was almost as tall as he was and very beautiful. She also had no patience for stupidity.

Harry, who was smirking at Ron, said, "You'd better take Professor McGonagall up on those lessons. I don't think Ms. Greengrass would appreciate getting her feet stepped on."

The other boys chuckled. Draco asked, "And you, Cousin Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm taking Luna – otherwise she couldn't go and we're friends. I assume your taking Ginny?"

Draco nodded. "Yes. And Hermione has a date too. I need your guys' help."

The boys looked interested.

* * *

><p>Victor Krum was feeling great as he made his way toward the Library. Suddenly, there were several students walking with him.<p>

"Hello, Mr. Krum. I'm Draco Malfoy. And these are Fred, George, and Ron Weasley – my betrothed's brothers. And this is my cousin, Harry Potter."

Victor nodded to them, confused. What did they want?"

"How are you liking Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

Victor considered that. "Hogwarts is nice. Is not as cold as Durmstrung and is much more open."

Draco nodded in acknowledgement. "And the girls are pretty good looking."

Victor smiled and agreed. "Da! Very pretty vomen!"

Draco replied, "And on that note, I heard you have a date for the Yule Ball."

Victor was confused again. "How did you know? Ve have not been telling people."

Draco stopped, and everyone with him stopped as well. He gave a small smile. "Hermione is a very good friend, but she's terrible at keeping a secret when she's happy. I worked on her until she confessed. She was happy at your invitation."

Victor gave a sheepish smile. "She is different. She does not act like fangirl."

Draco nodded. "She is different. She's also family – my mother has officially become her godmother. The two of them began exchanging letters after reading the book my mother wrote and it progressed from there. Our families even vacationed together this summer in France."

Victor looked nervous. "It sounds nice."

Draco replied, "Very nice. She's becoming a beautiful girl – I had to make a point of chasing away some boys on the beach who were bothering her. And on that note, I just wanted to warn you."

"Varn me?" Victor asked curiously.

All the boys with Draco nodded. Harry took up the conversation. "As Hermione is now the goddaughter of Cousin Narcissa, and Draco here is betrothed to these guys' sister – we're all one big family. And we take care of our own."

Ron, who had a little hero-worship of Krum, still was very calm as he said, "Yeah. And family is everything with us."

The twins finally said, "So, we wanted to make certain,"

"that Hermione's date knows,"

"that she is precious to us,"

"and we don't want,"

"to see her upset."

Draco took up the end. "We're here to wish you good luck and ask that you treat her well. Because it wouldn't be good otherwise."

Victor, who was a famous sportsman and often had girls throw themselves at him with the full support of their families, was impressed. He hadn't ever been threatened like this – and it was very polite. "I promise. I treat her good! I no act like … vat is word? … I not know vord in English. I vill not be fool."

All boys nodded in satisfaction and all took time to shake the Quiddich stars hand. Finally Ron asked, "By the way, can I get an autograph?"

His brothers, Harry, and Draco all laughed.

When Hermione confronted Draco later, she was torn between outrage and appreciation.

* * *

><p>It was October in fifth year. Several students were meeting about the woman who had gotten herself put into Hogwarts to replace Professor Binns. She had been a Ministry employee and had pushed to get a History teacher in place to teach 'Proper History.'<p>

Hermione Granger was angry. "She took my book and said that such information wasn't for me to learn. And it was the one that Aunt Cissa signed for me!"

Harry, who had cuts on his hand, said, "She told me she'd be getting Uncle Vernon's book banned. It didn't show proper respect for the Wizards and how lowly the goblin-creatures were."

Fred and George, who were making plans for their shop after Hogwarts, added, "She confiscated the Gameboys we were testing for our shop. Since magicking up Muggle items became legal, Dad and Mr. Malfoy are backing us to open up a shop where we can sell them as well as joke items."

The other twin nodded. "She said that Muggle filth had no place in Hogwarts and gave us detentions as well." He raised his hands, which were bandaged. "Not nice."

It was a mark of how upset the twins were that they were not speaking together and finishing each other's sentances.

Draco sighed. "I guess it's time to write a few letters."

Dinner two days later saw an announcement from the Headmaster. The Headmaster got Professor McGonagall to get everyone's attention and then said, "Yes. My announcement is in regards to a small change in Hogwarts' teaching staff. Madam Umbridge will no longer be your History professor after today. She is in St. Mungos being treated for the results of a sanctioned duel after which she will be returning to the Ministry for a review of her position there." He motioned to the side, "Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy will be taking the History position. Lady Malfoy, as a condition of her duel with Madam Umbridge, won her position of authority within Hogwarts." Every student could see the malicious smirk on the face of the new Professor.

At the Gryffindor table, Ron groaned and dropped his head on the table while everyone else cheered. Harry looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?" Harry could see the utter joy in most people's faces; even even-tempered Neville at the Hufflepuff table was looking emotional.

Ron didn't raise his head as he replied, "Mrs. Malfoy will be grading my essays again. I'm going to have to study four times harder."

Harry could help but laugh as he clapped Ron on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, Dumbledore has become a non-entity within this story. He's not Harry's guardian, there is no Dark Lord to defeat, he isn't even the one taking charge of Harry's safety. The Blood Wards were superfluous - Harry is only there because people don't get rid of obsolete plans always. For the most part - the Dursleys are a non-entity in this story as well. Other than Vernon's relationship with the goblins. If you want to know about the book Vernon wrote, see "Teach your Children Well, Goblin Lessons" Chapter 2, Story ID 10374370.

Umbridge is a Supramicist - her wrangling her way in was a last gasp attempt to push back against the de-radicalization of Pureblood Society. She wasn't there to go against Dumbledore - she was there to fight back against Muggleborns achieving prominence, the idea of books like Vernon's book about goblins being sold, and finally the legalization of muggle devices being used with magic. Can you imagine the average Pureblood supremacist taking all of these changes lying down? What better position to fight it than the History position at Hogwarts?


	10. The Future of Slytherin

A/N: An epilogue of sorts, making this complete for now. But if I have a bunny in the future for this world … Oh. And while I am a fan of Harry/Hermione, Harry/Fleur, Harry/Luna, and even Harry/Ginny if written well, my absolute favorite is Harry/Hermione/Luna. So ….

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore sat within his office. It was June, 1998, and Harry Potter, as well as a number of other members of influential families, was graduating on the morrow. He sighed as he contemplated the previous several years.<p>

In 1981, when Tom was temporarily defeated, he had taken steps to plan for his ultimate defeat. He had placed the boy of prophecy in a place that was shielded from both enemies and well-meaning friends.

A spoiled child would not do as the saviour of them all.

At the beginning, his plans progressed well. But within a few short months – everything had changed. Somehow, someway, in 1982 all remnants of Tom's handiwork had suddenly disappeared: The Dark Mark, already faded, finally disappeared from every marked follower. The Defense Professor, unremarkable wizard that he was at the time, was not mysteriously unavailable the next year (the man had lasted five before their current Professor had taken the post). And the Pureblood Supremacy movement, long a thorn in the side of Magical society, had – for the most part – quietly died an ignoble death, thanks to the most surprising person of all: Lucius Malfoy.

He viewed the attempt three years ago by Dolores Umbridge to reverse that change as a minor hiccup.

Muggleborns were no longer looked down upon for the most part, provided they educated themselves in Wizarding culture. Narcissa Malfoy had taken that matter in hand and made a successful cure with her book.

The changes within Hogwarts were just as astounding. The Houses, while still being rivals in a number of things (Quiddich being the main area), were for the most part kept from descending into conflict by the Heads.

The hiring of Severus Snape had brought a younger, fresher face to the House of Slytherin and the new Head, young man that he was, had changed the dynamics by educating his House members of the basic tenets of Slytherin.

Albus knew he should be happy with all the changes, but he just felt – superfluous. Like a prized stallion put out to pasture once past its prime. The liberal, Muggle-friendly side of politics had been usurped by former Supremacists such as the Malfoys. This new trend accepted the advances of Muggle ingenuity and ideas, but worked to maintain their traditions in the face of any influence to change.

He didn't know if things were better or not.

For a brief time, he had thought to influence Harry Potter into defeating Tom. Fresh from such a titanic struggle and blushing from victory, he would have been an ideal candidate to replace himself as the Leader of the Light. The Light had always needed a strong Leader and he wasn't getting any younger.

Albus, unfortunately, found out something that many philosophers and politicians before him could have explained: It takes two sides to make a conflict. With the retreat of the Dark – the Light had little purpose.

Maybe it was time to hand things over to the younger generation. He had always wanted to travel, and there were many arcane paths to research that he never taken the time to explore.

* * *

><p>Harry opened his eyes blearily.<p>

He and the other Seventh years (and a few sixth years) had arranged a party the night before graduation. Harry, having taken on the challenge given by his Godfather right before starting Hogwarts, had learned many secrets of the castle. He found himself in one of them: the Room of Requirement.

When Harry had told Sirius of the find, his Uncle Padfoot had been both proud – and jealous.

Finally, he felt a little more awake. He looked at his company and smiled.

Harry had begun dating Luna Lovegood toward the end of his fifth year (the end of her fourth) and the two found they suited each other. Harry enjoyed a bit of adventure, and Luna was up for trying anything. He had even joined her and her father on a creature expedition in the summer after his sixth year, after finally moving out from the Dursleys permanently.

The Lovegoods (plus one) didn't find any of their esoteric creatures, but they had fun looking. And Luna had nonchalantly told her father that she and Harry would be sharing a tent – no need to get another. Mr. Lovegood had put up some token resistance but could never say no to his Moonbeam.

Harry had really enjoyed the summer trip.

At the beginning of Seventh Year, life had been going great. He was looking at playing professional Quiddich while learning from Sirius how to manage his estates. However, a new kink had shown up in the thread: Hermione Granger.

He and Luna were friends with Hermione, thanks to her being housemates with Luna (Cousin Draco's cousin), best friends with Draco, and claimed goddaughter of Cousin Narcissa. She also was great at finding out just the right book when you were in a bind.

She had entered into a long-distance relationship during their fourth-year. It was mostly innocent. It lasted until mid-fifth year but ended amicably (Draco had expressed relief: He didn't want to have to make good on the threats he and the Weasleys had made on her behalf – Victor Krum had fangirls that would have killed him afterwards.)

Hermione had then gotten into a relationship with Terry Boot. It was mostly good, but Terry soon started being overly controlling. Terry had plans where whoever he married would stay at home and he had tried to get Hermione to fit into that mold.

Hermione did not take that well.

After the breakup (and after Terry had spent a few days in the hospital wing), Hermione had decided that she would concentrate on her studies. At the beginning of Seventh Year, however, Luna got it into her head that she would make a great third member of their relationship.

Luna did not immediately tell Harry of her idea. No. She was much sneakier. She wrote to Cousin Narcissa.

Luna's argument was that she wanted to help to rekindle the House of Peverell. Her family had long been interested in the Deathly Hallows. Harry got the cloak from Sirius when he started Hogwarts (Sirius having gotten it back from Dumbledore) and had found, to his shock, that he also owned the second item: The Resurrection Stone. When he claimed his inheritance, there was a letter detailing the Stone, its uses and dangers, and exactly why he was its owner (Peverell family heirloom, recovered in 1982). It also detailed the ownership of the Elder Wand and explained Dumbledore's plan for its power to end when he died.

The letter had warned him that if Dumbledore lost it, it would be his job to defeat whoever took Dumbledore down to keep it from greedy hands. Harry was just fine with Dumbledore's plan – he had no interest in such a dreadful sounding moniker as "The Master of Death" and fervently prayed that the old man would die peacefully in his sleep.

At Christmastime, Luna had invited the Malfoys and the Grangers to the Rookery. She had also invited Sirius and Harry. She then dropped the bombshell and calmly argued as to why Hermione should be contracted to Harry for the Potter Family, leaving her to be contracted with Harry for the Peverell family.

Hermione had been incredulous but had not blown up because it was obvious that he himself was just learning of the plan. Hermione knew Luna and knew that it was simply not worth it to get angry with her: Luna had her ideas and no amount of emotion would sway her. Logic would, according to Luna, but that was yet to be proven (Luna could out-logic anyone, regardless of her flighty-seeming nature).

And so, finally, Hermione had agreed to give it a try. Narcissa had agreed to negotiate the contract the summer after Hogwarts if all parties were amenable. Hermione had learned that contracts in the Wizarding world dealt with the delineation of family magic, thus preventing a daughter being taken advantage of and a rival house from claiming esoteric magicks in that way.

The three had become closer over the last sixth months and finally, last night, they had moved forward. Both girls were beautiful in repose.

Finally, he cautiously woke the two up. Neither one was unhappy in the light of a new day, and he felt a bit of relief. The three took advantage of the facilities created by the room and made their way out of their room inside the Room.

The three made their way out. In the biggest area (where the party had happened the night before) the room was freshly cleaned and the house elves had performed as he had asked and provided breakfast right there (no need to face the Great Hall with a possible hangover).

Soon, they were joined by various other couples making their way from the other smaller rooms that Neville had envisioned (for some reason, Neville was the best at manipulating the room and had been tasked with its organization).

Neville himself soon joined him with Hannah, his soon-to-be betrothed. The two Hufflepuffs had been close for years, but neither family felt the need to rush a contract.

Draco and Ginny also joined them. Ginny looked smug – she often did as she had Draco kind of wrapped around her finger. Draco was quite confident in himself, but was happy to let Ginny control the relationship – less arguments that way and Ginny was far less controlling than her mother (as Draco had once explained to Harry). Draco had no problem with the idea of a strong wife.

Soon a few more couples arrived. Pansy and Terry made their own way out. Pansy had finally reconciled with Ginny and promised not to interfere. It took a few months but Ginny had finally warmed to her. Terry, who had finally apologized for his attitudes and mistakes, had found a good match in Pansy. She had no interest in working and Terry's idea of being the working part of a marriage was quite acceptable to her.

Her family had warmed to the idea of a Muggleborn husband for their daughter when they had learned that Muggleborns were far less choosy about keeping a family name going. Terry was perfectly willing to become a Parkinson so that the family name wouldn't die out.

Tracy Davis emerged with her boyfriend, Justin Finch-Fletchly. Both families had titles (hers in the Magical world and his in the Muggle) and neither came from families that had any other priority than pushing their family's positions forward.

Another couple where the boy was going to be taking the girl's name was the last to join them: Ron soon-to-be-Greengrass-Weasley and Daphne were the final couple. Ron, being the sixth son, was in no danger of having to continue the Weasley line himself – there were far too many brothers for that to be a problem. And so the Greengrass family had negotiated generously with the Weasleys for Ron to allow Daphne to continue their line. Ron, who had been quite nervous at first and prone to making a few gaffes, had finally learned how not to piss off his betrothed. She had finally dropped her ice-woman persona as she no longer had to worry about a wizard taking advantage of her to steal her family line.

The two were remarkably happy with each other. Daphne was fine with Ron wanting to play Quiddich and Ron was fine with the idea of Daphne managing the Greengrass interests. She had been training for it since she was a child and had been unhappy that whomever she married might demand control. Ron had been taught as a young boy (by both his mother and Draco's) that women could be just as or more intelligent than the men and he didn't need to control everything. He was marrying a woman who was brilliant with business and who was supportive of his pursuits.

The group had a very nice final meal together, and prepared to leave Hogwarts for the last time and face the world.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape sat within his office after the train had left, drinking a firewhisky, enjoying the quiet.<p>

He was a popular and influential wizard within his positions. His students and the Slytherin Alumni held him up as the perfect Slytherin and all respected his skills as a potions-master.

He only had to provide perhaps one object lesson every three years to demonstrate exactly what happened when a student deliberately mishandled potions or tried to corrupt the brewing. That one lesson seemed to permeate out and he hadn't had to do it in four years as of the moment.

The Gryffindors were as brash as always, but no longer seemed to target the Slytherins. They targeted every house, even their own, and the pranks of this generation were far less destructive than those he had experienced (and, if he was honest with himself, had partaken of himself – the Marauders weren't the only guilty party there). They were in good fun and had been treated as such.

Bullying was almost non-existent. That was a lesson that was taught early every year and held.

There had been one sour note: His son, Mercurius, Slytherin that he was, was also a prankster. He employed much more cunning and guile than the Marauders ever did but still, a prankster he remained. So much so that Potter had ceded him the status of Prankster-in-Residence that Potter himself had become regent for when the Weasley Twins graduated. Potter himself only played minor pranks, but held status as the inheritor of the Marauders.

It was all Black's fault. Black had deliberately involved himself with his family and taught Mercer "the Joys of Pranking." Severus smirked as he considered his revenge: Severus had taken the role of teaching Black's own son the idea of cunning and ambition. If he had his way, Black's son would become a Slytherin. He didn't take it too far (Draco had taught him that) but little James Black definitely was encouraged by "Uncle Sevvy." (Severus still cursed Black on occasion for that particular moniker.)

All in all, he finally acknowledged that the entrance of Harry Potter, the Lone Traveler, had led to a far, far better world than the Traveler himself had described.

If he raised his glass in tribute to a Potter, no one would ever have to know. He would never breathe a word of it.


End file.
